After the Fall
by elaine451
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 2, takes off from episode Becoming, Part 2 and becomes total AU. Willow's spell didn't work and Buffy couldn’t kill Angel. Now has to live with the consequences of her actions. Character death. BA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Takes place at the end of season 2, takes off from episode Becoming, Part 2 and becomes total AU. Buffy couldn't kill Angel and now has to live with the consequences of her actions. Character death

* * *

The girl sat at the window sill and looked out. Night, it was always night. The dusk would turn to night, then the night back to dusk. But no sun, ever again. No daylight. No birds singing, no children laughing, dead air. But at least there was still air. She had read that living things died without the sunlight, but no such luck for her. Not yet anyway, nothing to release her from the hell she had created. Her failure to carry out her responsibility, her calling as the slayer, had been the cause of this new world order. Her inability to kill the shell of the man she loved had been the cause. And now, it was ten weeks after her shame, ten weeks after the end, after the fall of the world they had known. Ten weeks, ten incredibly long, harrowing weeks of attempting to survive. Of trying to keep Giles and Willow, Oz and Cordy alive while embracing their hate, their disappointment as her due. And yes, even their love and understanding that she knew she didn't deserve.

When it first happened they were unable to move, the reality of this world too much to bear. Their world being inundated with the arrival of demons, of mythical creatures, of all things nightmares were made of. When at last they accepted their fate, the fate thrust on them by the slayers actions, movement seemed to be their best option.

They had decided to head East in the beginning. The further away from Sunnydale and the Hellmouth, away from the more populated areas, the safer they felt they would be. So, their quest became about scrounging for scraps in empty houses, hauling water and whatever else was necessary to get by. Nothing frivolous to slow them down. A trek that they hoped would lead to relative safety. Two weeks into their flight, Xander and Cordelia had stumbled upon what they believed to be an abandoned convenience store. Once inside however, they discovered a nest of viper demons.

"Come on babe, we'll be able to really contribute to the group. I mean, aren't you tired of all that freeze dried crap Oz brought with us? I'll be willing to wager there's a chocolate donut with my name on it." Xander grinned at his princess.

Cordelia couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes at the boy. The man actually she thought, he had ceased to be a boy weeks ago. And it had been forever since she smiled. "Okay, but we gotta be really careful, Giles said there were rogue bands of demons everywhere."

"And I am so sure they will not be hanging out in convenience stores. I mean really Cordy, they don't carry blood or body parts." He walked straight up to the front door, Cordelia attempting to hold him back.

"Please Xander, a little caution. Remember cowardice? You did it so well back at school." She turned at a small noise and suddenly a new nightmare had begun. The front of the glass door was thrust opened and a scaly looking demon with horns and a pointed chin grabbed at Xander, trying to force him into the building while two of his cohorts appeared to assist in his efforts.

"The girl, get the girl!" The largest one hissed at his compatriots, but with the four of them struggling with Xander, they couldn't make it out of the door.

Xander, realizing his fool-hardiness a bit too late, looked over at Cordelia and screamed to her. "Run Cordelia, run! Get the hell outta here!" Instead of trying to free himself, he pushed back at the demon, falling on top of him, causing the other two to fall back into the store. Cordelia didn't know what to do so she ran, ran for all she was worth, praying she would be able to bring Buffy back before it was too late.

Stumbling back into their camp, a tearful Cordelia sobbed out her story... Once she had caught her breath, she led them in Xander's direction, Buffy and Oz had attempted a rescue only to find the torn remains of their dear friend. Buffy was bereft and wanted to end it all then and there. "If I just die now, maybe the powers will allow a better slayer to be called." She hung her head in her hands, unable to move. Almost unable to breathe.

"No new slayer will be called Buffy. Even if it were possible, not many of us are even alive let alone potential slayers. Look," Oz kneeled in front of her. "We need you so you just gotta suck it up." He got up and started back to their camp. "Coming?"

Wiping her eyes, she nodded. "Yeah." She thought Oz would speak even less under their new circumstances, but he was contributing more then ever. In his speech and in his actions, she gave him a weak nod in appreciation. "Thanks."

The guilt was almost too much for her to bear. It was all her fault, the knowledge was never far from her conscious mind. And now Xander. She couldn't look Willow or Cordelia in the eye.

"Yes Buffy, we all know how sorry you are. But there's nothing we can do about it now except to do what we have been doing. We try to survive." Giles stood before his deflated slayer, aware of her pain, her guilt, unable to console her.

Giles had his own demons to battle. He blamed Buffy for her weakness when it came to Angel, the dereliction of her duties. But he blamed himself more for allowing his young charge to become involved with a centuries old vampire, even if he did have a soul at the time. And he blamed Jenny, his dear sweet Jenny for keeping all the secrets. Yes, he admitted with shame, he deeply resented a dead woman for allowing his slayer to walk blindly into a relationship that could only ever end badly.

The night Xander died Cordelia had crawled into Giles' sleeping bag, "Please, I just need to feel safe for a little while, even if we aren't." Her wide, tear filled eyes wiped away any impropriety Giles was experiencing and he nodded his acquiescence.

"Alright my dear, but just for this evening, yes?" He whispered to the shell-shocked girl as he pulled her to his side, both falling asleep much faster then either thought they could.

The death of Xander deflated any hope the small band had held onto of finding sanctuary and it was decided to return to Sunnydale. At least they would be on home turf and Buffy felt she could better protect what was left of her 'family'. So, now here they were, back where they started, hiding in the high school library. Cordelia clinging to Giles as if he were her only hope of salvation. Giles allowing it, allowing her become a salve to his ego, allowing himself to feel as if he might be able to help at least one person in this insanity called their world. Willow, frantically researching all the resources at her disposal in hopes of finding a way out of this hell. Oz, always at her side, always entering the fray trying to help, always fighting the fear that with the constant night he might spontaneously turn into a werewolf and hurt any one of them. And then there was Buffy. Always scouting for supplies, trying to keep them safe and out of the fray. Drowning in her guilt. Ten weeks had past. Ten weeks that felt like ten lifetimes. Giles shook his head and went to her. "Are you going out again?"

Startled out of her reverie, she nodded. "Yeah, I need to find something fresh for us to eat. Fruit or something, think there's anything like that out there? Anyway, all this canned food is starting to take its' toll, I think."

"Perhaps I'll come with you." Giles walked over to the weapons cabinet.

"No!" Buffy and Cordelia spoke simultaneously.

Giving Buffy a pleading look, Cordelia grabbed Giles arm. "Please Giles. Buffy can go alone. Or not go at all. We have tons of canned stuff in the cafeteria. None of us mind it, we like it. Really." She clung to him. "I need you. We need you. We all do. Please." The fear and panic in her voice was tangible and it broke Buffy's heart.

Giles closed his eyes and sighed. "Really my dear. It's not fair that Buffy do all this on her own."

"Yes it is. She got us into this mess. She can do her part and take care of us." Turning back to the slayer. "Right?"

Jumping off the counter she had been perched on, she agreed. "Right. I work better alone. No worries, I'll only be an hour or so." She promised.

Cordelia gave the other girl a grateful look. "Thank you Buffy."

Shocked and unsure how to respond, Buffy repeated herself. "No worries." And with that, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Takes place at the end of season 2, takes off from episode Becoming, Part 2 and becomes total AU. Buffy couldn't kill Angel and now has to live with the consequences of her actions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spike watched as the young blond woman finished the piece she had been playing on her cello. She was so lovely, so pure. And Angelus had her. She played for him whenever the mood struck him, at all hours of the day and night. Although now it was all hours of the night and night. She was at his beck and call. He had yet to drink from her. Hadn't even fucked her, Spike could still smell her innocence. But that innocence, the shy demeanor, he knew that before long Angelus would break her. And once she was broken, his non-existent heart would break as well.

Angelus stifled a laugh as he looked at his grand-childe. That was his boy. Spike always fell for the ethereal ones. And they didn't get more ethereal than his Tara. He'd found the girl at the university campus. She and a few other members of some chamber group had holed up in an interior class room not long after the change. He'd been looking over what he considered his domain, all of Sunnydale and beyond. And then he had heard them. His sweet Tara trying to shush them and the others, the weak ones sniffling, quietly moaning. Oh, how sweet they all were. Nerds, the lot, all virgins. He loved it! But there was something about the girl. Tara. She was strong and soft all at the same time, she didn't even know of her strength, which would make the breaking of the girl all the more delicious if he chose. She wasn't Buffy, but she'd do in a pinch. And now he realized she could be a very valuable bargaining chip. He could get Spike to do his work and he might even come through and let Spike have the girl. As his grand-childe the boy should always do what was asked of him, but that just wasn't Spike. In the beginning of their 'relationship', he was like a little puppy dog always trailing after him, begging for scraps. But now, well, Spike was Spike.

"Spike. Do me a favor and take Tara back to her room. That's a good boy. Come back after, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Spike stomped on his cigarette and went over to the blond. "Come on then girl. Don't dally, I haven't all the time in the world, you know." He thought for a second. "Actually, I do, but hurry up anyway."

She licked her lips and nodded. "Yes, sorry. I'll hurry." She put her instrument in its case and looked at the bleached blond vampire. He'd become everything to her, her link to the unreal world outside, her confidant, her savior. She was sure she would have killed herself weeks ago if Spike hadn't come into her life. Angelus had made Spike her watch dog. Not that he really thought anyone would dare to touch what was his, but just in case. For some reason Angelus wanted her untouched, which made her all kinds of nervous.

"_He's just fucking with your mind love. It's what he does." Spike smiled at her when she first confided her fears to him. "I've known the piker for a long while now and while his demon is in control, well he's known for the sadistic mind fuck. Just you stay calm love. No worries." Tara looked at him and smiled. He was worried, she knew that, but there wasn't anything either of them could do at the moment. _

She often wondered what sort of man Angelus had been when he had his soul. Spike had told her about the gypsy curse and how his love for the slayer had broken it, releasing the soul and allowing the demon to control this body again. Spike merely shrugged at the suggestion that the poor slayer must be living in agony because of her love for the man he had once been. As far as Tara was concerned, it was the stuff of myths and fairy tales.

Tara knew Spike hated this new world as much as she did. As much as all the surviving humans did. Which was one of the reasons he and Drusilla were no longer on the best of terms. He had tried to stop Acathla from opening the vortex. Tried and failed. After that the two of them just hadn't been the same. The crazy Drusilla wandered in and out of all their lives. And their rooms. Angelus had forbade her from touching Tara, but many nights Tara would wake to find the dark haired woman staring at her, mumbling incoherently. Spike would come into her room and throw Drusilla out the door before crawling into bed beside her, fully clothed. He'd soothe her until her heart stopped racing and she began to breathe at a normal rate. He would softly run his lips across hers and walk out the door, leaving Tara with an emptiness in the pit of her soul. One day she knew he'd stay and she would finally be complete.

"Poppet! Snap out of it. The old man wants me back here. Let's go!" Spike hated to talk roughly to the girl, but he didn't need her calling any more attention to herself.

"Oh, sorry." She hastily gathered her sheet music while Spike grabbed her cello as she followed him out the door up to her room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spike took the cup of blood Angelus offered him. "So, what's up grandpa? You aren't exactly enamored of your grand-childe here." He downed the cup in one gulp and looked at one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Angelus had accomplished the impossible after he had awakened Acathla and opened up the vortex. Instead of being pulled into hell, a door had been opened and hell had come to them. So, Angelus being Angelus had picked up the sword the slayer had dropped and lopped off the head of the offending demon. No retribution to be had, just all the glory. Now, in this world, Angelus was practically a god. Spike gave a small smirk and shook his head. The bastard always seemed to come out on top.

Angelus snorted. "So, you like the blond do you? Tara?" He raised a brow to his boy. "She is quite the fair one. And she's still untried. The others in her little group? They were the stuff wet dreams are made of. All the begging, all the crying, all the innocence. Something about those little virgins, didn't last nearly as long as I thought they would. Tara's the last. I'm saving her for a special occasion. Hey, I also really like the way she plays. Didn't want to give that up just yet." Angelus motioned over to one of his minions and he brought over a young girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen and she made Spike's mouth water. Angelus smiled and pushed the girl to Spike. "Be my guest."

Spike looked at his grand-sire in confusion. "What are you playing at Angelus?" He pushed the hysterical girl back at him, not trusting the master vampire.

Angelus shrugged before ripping the girls' throat open and drinking her dry before pushing her carcass over to the minions who jumped on it. He wiped his mouth and cocked his head at Spike. "I need you to do something for me. Accomplish the task and Tara is yours. If you don't, you get to see me fuck her and turn her."

Spike's mouth went dry. "What is it you want?"

"I need you to find that bitch slayer for me. I'd do it myself but I can't leave the Hellmouth right now. Have appearances to keep up. So, are you up to it?" Angelus queried.

"Hmmm… I could do this. Will you keep your word? Will you leave Tara for me?" His eyes narrowed in on his grand-sire.

"You have my word. Find Buffy for me and you'll have what you want. But you have to find her. I need her Spike." His voice was humorless. Spike had never seen the old man like this.

"Why? It's just a girl. Just a slayer…"

"She's my slayer Spike!" Angelus cut him off. "She thinks she belongs to that souled ass-hole, but she's mine and I'll prove it to her. If I have to pound it into her everyday for the rest of her life. If I have to break the bitch and rebuild her in the image of my mate then I will. She'll know who she belongs to."

The look in Angelus' eyes almost had Spike a little afraid for the girl. But then he shrugged. As long as he got what he wanted and that was Tara. "Hey Peaches, don't hold anything back. Just tell me how you really feel." Spike chuckled. "I'll do it for you, I'll find the little piece. Just don't forget who Tara belongs to." He stood up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna find your obsession so you can give me mine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tara jumped as she heard the knock on her door and it swung open. "Spike! You frightened me. I wasn't expecting you, but I'm glad you came back." She smiled up at him.

"Tara love. I'm gonna be gone for few days." He saw her face fall and her lip began to tremble. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Love, no. I'll be back, I promise. I need to do something for Angelus." He looked out the door and motioned with his head. "Tara, this is Clem. He's a mate of mine and he'll be keeping an eye on you until I get back. I promise pet, I'll be back soon. I know what Angelus wants and I know where to get it." His blue eyes looked deeply into hers. "Do you believe me love?"

Unable to speak, Tara merely nodded.

"Aren't you gonna say 'ta? I'll be back before you know it and things'll be better. I promise love." He gave her one last embrace before he disentangled himself from her grasp. "Clem, stay close to her, man." He handed her over to his one and only friend.

"I promise Spike. Hurry back, 'kay? She's not gonna do too good without ya."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Takes place at the end of season 2, takes off from episode Becoming, Part 2 and becomes total AU. Buffy couldn't kill Angel and now has to live with the consequences of her actions.

* * *

Buffy opened her bag and pulled out several items as she smiled to herself. It had been four months since the fall. She laughed out loud at her thoughts. 'The Fall'. Yeah, the fall from grace, caused by a weak bitch named Buffy. That was her legacy to the world, how sad was that? And what a strange euphemism for hell. But they were still alive.

"What's in the boxes?" Cordelia came up behind Buffy to see what her latest foray into the world of darkness had yielded.

"A surprise." She smiled at the dark haired girl. Although she doubted that the two of them would ever be the best of friends, not like the relationship she had with Willow, they had become friends, never the less. And Buffy, to her surprise discovered just how much she cared for the girl.

Cordelia smiled back. "You're certainly perky today. So, what's the surprise?" She went to open one of the packages as Buffy pulled it out of her grasp.

"A surprise means you don't get a preview. Give me 15 minutes and then bring the others in." She turned back to her parcels a smile still playing at her lips, the first one in a very long time.

Cordelia was startled at the slayers' unaccustomed playfulness but fell into her mood, "Okay." She clapped her hands together. "It's been forever since we've had a surprise. If it isn't diamonds or a new car, please let it be chocolate."

"Speak for yourself when it comes to surprises. Walking in on you and Giles going at it was the last surprise I want for a very long time. So could've done without that image. I think it burned the back of my eyelids." She shuddered.

"Jealous?" Cordelia raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh my god Cordelia! He's like my father. I think I just threw up in the back of my throat." Buffy grimaced.

"Don't be so disgusting. I'm leaving, but 15 minutes is all I'm promising." She all but skipped out of the room, leaving Buffy shaking her head at the recent turn of events. Not that she should've been surprised. They all clung together, they were all they had. When Willow and Oz began sleeping together Buffy had not been at all surprised.

"He comforts me Buffy and for just a little while we escape all this, you know? And I really do love him and he loves me. It's not just sex, it's…" Willow searched for the right words.

"Will, you so don't have to justify it to me. We all need someone to blanket us, to make us feel safe, warm, if only for a few hours at a time. Of all people, I understand that. And if you love him, well. How lucky were you to be together during a time like this? Grab onto to him Willow and don't let go." She hugged her best friend.

"I love you Buffy. And I know this sounds so condescending, but we all forgive you. You know, for the whole end of the world thing."

Buffy took a deep breath and force a small smile. "Oh, that small thing?"

When Giles finally gave into Cordelia's constant attentions the former cheerleader's mood had greatly lightened as well. She actually looked happy at times, almost light. Both Willow and Buffy had freaked at first, but Oz ever the pragmatist told them to chill.

"We all need to touch someone right now. We need to feel something besides the fear, the futility. Even Giles. Be happy they can find somewhere away from all this and leave it alone." Buffy and Willow looked at each other, always astonished when Oz spoke in paragraphs and gave each other embarrassed looks, remembering the slayers words to her best friend.

So, Buffy and Willow had assured Giles they were fine with this turn of events, and he relaxed a bit as well. At least as much as his guilt would let him. Now, Cordelia had Giles, Willow had Oz. And Buffy? Well, Buffy had them all. And she would do anything and everything she could to keep them alive. She smiled as she began to open the several bags of coffee beans and a coffee grinder she had found in the back of an abandoned coffee house she had scavenged weeks before. She was glad she had over looked this treat. They could really use it now. She prepared her brew in a long forgotten coffee maker that sat on the counter. Turning to the two gold boxes, she laid out all the chocolates she had found on a platter and laughed out loud. Who would've thought just a few of months ago that this meager snack would bring so much pleasure? Buffy shook her head and set out five mugs and little packets of sugar and dry creamer as she hummed to herself.

"Quite a lonely table that." Spike popped a chocolate in his mouth and considered the slayer under hooded eyes.

Buffy turned quickly, reaching for a knife on the counter. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?" She was totally pist at herself for not sensing the vampire's presence. I'm getting soft, despite living in hell, she thought.

Holding his hands up in surrender Spike chuckled. "Hey, I'm not here to fight. You should learn to keep a lower profile, pet. Really slayer, showing up at Willie's?

"Needed to find a fresh food source." She shrugged.

"And did you?"

"What's it to you?" She was cagey around the vampire. She didn't trust him with good reason.

"I didn't want this world slayer. I was perfectly content with the way things were. The ball was in your court luv. You blew it."

"Yeah, I know." She pushed him towards the door. "So say what you want and get the hell out. The others are coming and I want you gone."

Spike looked at the table once more. "Only five cups? Who's left?"

Buffy huffed. "Not that it's any of your business, but we lost Xander early on. There's Giles and Cordelia, Willow and Oz. It's just us."

"Where's your mum?" He asked innocently but waiting for her reaction with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't know. She was out of town when it happened." She answered quietly.

"Oh. Bad luck, that." Spike put a cigarette between his lips. "Well, guess you've seen enough of my gob. I'll push off then."

"Spike? Do we have to get out of here?"

He shook his head. "I've nothing against ya. I mean, would've been nice if you'd saved the world and killed that son of a bitch Angelus while you were at it. But since I'm a demon, no harm, no foul." He turned and walked away effectively killing Buffy's light mood. She put a false smile on her face and waited for the others to arrive for their feast.

* * *

Spike strolled up to Angelus and took the glass of blood from his hand, holding it up in a salute before downing it.

"Back already?" Angelus eyed Spike suspiciously.

"Didn't take long to find her. Heard she was back in town, just needed to verify it, s'all." He sat across from the master of Aurelius. "So, is she mine then?"

"Where is she? Where's Buffy?" Angelus was having a hard time controlling his patience.

"Do I get her?" Spike smiled at his grand-sire.

"Yes damnit! She's yours. Now where do I find Buffy?" He slammed his fist onto the table.

"Where else? The high school. Do you want me to gather some fledglings and kill off her little, and I do mean very little, entourage?"

Angelus looked up at Spike. "Who's left?"

"Well, I guess most of 'em. The boy Xander, he died in the beginning. But there's the watcher, the redhead, the werewolf and the princess. Been tough I guess. So, want them dead?"

Angelus laughed. "No, not for a very long while I'm thinking. Knowing my sweet Buff, she's been wallowing in her guilt. Only thing keeping her going is her little scooby gang. I promise to take care of them as long as she gives me what I want and she's mine any way I want her." He rubbed his hands together and laughed again. Angelus pointed to two minions and motioned them over. "Clear out the east wing. Have the rooms furnished and the kitchen stocked, we are going to have some long term guests.

* * *

Tara looked up as the door opened, expecting Clem. She yelped and ran into Spike's arms as she peppered small kisses on his face and neck. Embarrassed by her spontaneous actions she lowered her head and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I was ju…ju…just…I missed you…." She took a deep breath, unable to continue.

"Baby. I wasn't gone all that long, hours, really." Spike smiled and pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling her neck. "But I'm glad you missed me."

"Oh." Her words catching in her throat. "I…I just expected you to be gone a long time and…well…are you back? Do you have to do more for Angelus?" She dug deeper into his arms, reveling in the feel of him.

"Did it. Found his prize, now I get mine." He saw the confusion in her eyes.

"What did you do Spike?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged as he pulled away from her to removed his leather duster. "Angelus wanted the slayer found and I found her. In return he gave you to me." He smiled at her.

"You traded her life for mine?" She gasped as she pulled away from him.

"Tara love. It's not like that." He paused as he thought for a moment. "Okay, well maybe a little bit like that. But someone was gonna find her for him." He turned and sat on the bed, looking up at her. "I woulda done anything Tara, anything to keep him from breakin' you. And I'm not gonna apologize for it. You have no idea how lucky you've been up 'til now. Those girls he brought in here with you, ever wonder where they are? Well, I'll tell you little bird. Angelus didn't form some traveling chamber quartet you know. He used 'em Tara. He shared 'em. Gave 'em away like bloody party favors. Wasn't gonna let that happen to you." He shook his head as he looked down at the floor. He didn't give a rat's ass about those other girls, all he ever cared about was his Tara.

Tara quietly cried as she sank down to her knees and laid her head in his lap. "I knew something happened to them, I just didn't think…didn't want to think. God Spike, this isn't my world. It will never be my world again." She rose up on her knees to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm so ashamed at the relief I feel at being spared. But now Buffy. God Spike, what will happen to her?"

Spike ran his hands through her hair marveling at how soft it was. "He won't kill her. Won't kill her mates either. He wants her, always has in one way or the other. If it makes you feel any better love, I think the slayer may embrace this as her penance for allowing Angelus to live and Acathla to wake." He shrugged and pulled her up to him lying back on the bed with her. "And now you're mine." He softly kissed her lips before pulling back. "We can take it slow…"

She put a finger over his lips before pulling her dress over her head. "I waited long enough for you. I don't think I can wait another second to feel your body next to mine. You're the only thing that keeps me sane. I love you Spike, please love me back."

Spike groaned as his eyes took in the full curves of her naked body. "Oh baby, I do,I'm gonna love all night long." He stood up and quickly removed his clothes before joining her. Spike saw how her eyes widened as she took in his erection. "Have you ever…?"

She blushed as she shook her head. "No, but I want you so badly I feel like I'm going to explode. Please Spike, show me what to do."

"No worries love. Spike will teach you everything." And he began his tutorial.

* * *

Tara laid her head on Spike's cool chest and marveled once more at the fact that no heart beat there. She ran her hand across his flat stomach then down to his hip bone, trailing her nails along the way.

Spike moaned. "Girl, unless you want to get started again you'd best stop that." He stilled her questing hands with his.

She giggled. "Who said I didn't want to get started again? You have lots to teach me, remember?"

Looking at her swollen lips and half closed eyes, Spike thanked the gods for Buffy Summers. If she hadn't been so weak in her ability to kill that wanker Angelus, he wouldn't be laying in bed with the most perfect woman ever created.

"Are you alright love?" He knew it was her first time but he couldn't control himself and had spent hours making love to her.

"Um, a little late to be asking that. I mean, 3 or 4 hours ago, maybe, but now?" She laughed. "I'm just kidding, I am wonderful. A little sore, but on the whole, absolutely wonderful." She cuddled deeper into his arms.

"Hungry?"

"I could eat. We both need nourishment, I mean you are planning on keeping me here for days, aren't you?" She smiled slyly at him.

"Oh pet, days at the very least." He moaned as he fingered the two holes on her neck. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. Well, okay. A little bit. Why did you bite me? Is it some sort of ritual?" She brought her hand up to feel the swollen marks.

He kissed it. "I had to love. Had to mark you as mine to discourage anyone from trying to claim you. We're living in a world filled with demons and a right plum like you, well let's just say all sorts would be trying to pluck you. With you marked, most will stick to the rules."

"Demons have rules?" She asked, somewhat shocked.

"Well, yeah. We take Halloween off, we obey the hierarchy, mostly. And when we mark a mate, it's generally respected."

"Generally?"

"There's always the rebel buggers who try to buck the system, but overall…"He saw the look of concern in her eyes. "No love, don't you worry. I'm gonna be with you all the time and if not, well despite everything, Angelus'll make sure you're protected." He fingered her neck. "This was just in case, besides the blood play, it's part of sex for a vampire and it can really push that orgasm over the edge." He nuzzled her ear. "Remember?"

She felt her body begin to tingle as she pushed her body into his hardness. "Ummm, I remember."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Takes place at the end of season 2, takes off from episode Becoming, Part 2 and becomes total AU. Buffy couldn't kill Angel and now has to live with the consequences of her actions.

* * *

Angelus saw her sitting in the deep window sill over looking the quad. She had scraped a small hole in the paint that covered the panes to peek out. He walked the length of the hall and up the stair case to stand behind her. 

"That didn't take long." Buffy continued to look out the window. She felt him the moment he walked into the building, at least her senses were in working order again.

He softly snorted as he sat on the far end of the sill to look at her. Still so beautiful he thought as he felt himself begin to tighten with desire. What was it about this girl he asked himself for the thousandth time?

Buffy swung around to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. Angel, my beautiful Angel. No, she corrected, Angelus. But beautiful all the same. "I'm not gonna just lay down, you know?"

"Never thought you would Buff. But you're not alone here, are you? Got all your little scooby snacks with you. Minus the pointless boy." He smirked.

"You'll have to get through me to get to them." She began to rise.

"Buff. All this antagonism, really now." He leaned in closer to her. "I actually have a little proposition I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yeah, right." She huffed.

"Look at you babe. Your weak, haven't been eating too well, I take it. Once you're out of the way I could use all my skills on that little family of yours. But I don't want to do that." She eyed him doubtfully and he gave her that wicked little half smile. "Okay, so maybe I'd want to, but I don't need to."

"What do you want?"

"Simple. You. I want you Buff, always have. Come with me willingly, your little band of merry men survives. And survive well. I'll feed them, clothe them, all their needs will be seen to. They'll be protected, immune to the horrendous conditions your actions led them to." He considered her through half closed eyes.

"You hate me. Why would you do this?"

"I want you more than I hate you. This is a one time offer. You refuse I bring in a small army and I'll let you watch while I put them all to death in glorious Angelus fashion. I may even let Dru have Giles, lord knows why but she has a bit of an itch for the watcher." He shrugged. "I'll still have you. Chained and shackled maybe, but I'll have you whenever I want you, however I want you. The choice is yours."

Buffy considered the view out the small hole in the window and sighed. She was tired. Tired of the guilt, tired of the fear, tired of the responsibility. But mostly just tired of life. Turning her head to look at him, she nodded, almost unable to articulate. "They'll be safe? You'll give me your word? And I'll still be able to see them?"

With a victorious smirk he stood and held his hand out to her. "You have my word they'll be safe as long as you keep to the bargain. And they'll be living with us, so you can see them when you aren't looking to my needs." He pulled her up close to him and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to be a consort to a king?"

"My, you have developed illusions of grandeur, haven't you?" She gave a mirthless laugh.

He chuckled at her audacity. "Don't forget Buff. I am the master of the Aurelius clan now and the destroyer of Acathla. The world is a different place and my name holds more than a little clout in demon circles, which is all there really is. With the slayer as my mate, well it's quite impressive."

She bit her lower lip. "I guess I did forget." She winced as he ran his hand over her throat. "I suppose you are living large in this world."

"Oh babe, you'll find out just how large." His eyes narrowed knowing she understood just what he meant. "Shall we go and tell your friends the good news?"

Blushing at the way he was looking at her she pulled away from him. "No. Let me do it, give me a few minutes to explain. Please Angelus?"

"Ten minutes Buff and then I'm coming in."

"Thank you." As she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled into his embrace giving her a deep kiss that left her breathless. He ran the palms of his hands down her spine to cup her backside. "Just sealing the deal. Now go."

Angelus watched her walk away feeling victorious. That wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. Of course four months of living in the new world order had drastically helped his cause. She wasn't the same cocky bitch he remembered. She was tempered, even. Her guilt had taken a lot of the fight out of her and he was fine with that. It would make his domination of her all that simpler. His gut tightened at the thought of the slayer. His slayer. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and his life would be complete. He threw his head back and laughed out loud.

* * *

"Buffy, you can't be serious." Giles was incredulous. "I know you feel guilty, but to sacrifice yourself in this way? No, I will not allow it." 

Cordelia huddled next to Willow while Oz stood behind them watching the next chapter in their miserable lives unfold. He looked down at Willow who sent him a shaky smile. They were discovered and they're lives could be over at any moment. He shrugged inwardly as he continued to gaze at the girl he'd fallen deeply in love with. At least he'd had that. At least he'd been able to find a small piece of happiness and peace in her arms.

"There's no other way. If I don't do this the last few months, Xander's death, all of it would've been for nothing." Buffy was tossing her few belongings in a bag. She looked over at her friends. "If you want to take anything with you, I suggest you gather it now." She turned back to Giles. "It's the only way to keep us alive."

"And what if he turns you Buffy? We're all dead then as well."

Angelus laughed as her entered the library. "Oh watcher, you have the silliest notions." He came up behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. "Buffy without her soul is just plain pointless to me. She wouldn't be half the fun. And that's what I'm all about. Fun." He took Buffy's bag and tossed it to one of the minions who had entered with him. "That'll go in my rooms." Turning to Buffy's friends. "You guys ready to come live with Uncle Angel?"

* * *

Buffy looked out the window as Angelus drove them to her new home. She held back a nervous giggle. "You know, I never made it to this part of town very often." The area was located on the edge of Sunnydale, estates that stood on bluffs over looking the ocean. "Most of the action was back in town, the cemeteries and the warehouse district." She almost spoke to herself. "It must've been really pretty here when the sun was still around." She inwardly winced at the inane conversation, her life was virtually over and she was discussing the fucking neighborhood. 

Angelus shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips at Buffy's discomfort. "Still nicest part of town. I took over several estates. If you're gong to start an empire you have to have the proper digs."

She turned to him. "You know with the sun all but gone, we, humans I mean, we won't last all that long. All the plants, food, animals, all gonna die. Once we're gone so's your food supply."

"Took care of that babe." He cast her a side-long smirk. "I'm touched that you're so concerned about my welfare though."

"How?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Gathered all the humans we could find into the warehouse district and set up a lighting system that simulates sunlight along with several greenhouses. I let them live, let them breed, they live a life of sorts and they make deposits into the Bank of Angelus." He smiled wickedly. "Constant supply. I gotta tell you it wasn't the easiest thing to do, convince vampires that we should breed 'em instead of slaughter 'em. I mean a fair share of slaughter did occur, it was glorious. But in the end I took charge and we have a…what shall we call it? A little co-op of sorts. We all share in the wealth."

"So, all the people aren't dead?" She felt a bit of relief.

"No thanks to you." He jabbed.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted this world." She knew he was right but she had to fight a little.

He laughed. "Yeah, well I was pretty consumed with ending you, didn't really consider the ramifications of the whole fucking world. But remember, you're the one who couldn't do her job. But I've remedied the situation." Angelus stopped the car at a gated entrance and motioned to the guard house. The large gates opened and they proceeded down a long tree lined road.

"Fancy." Buffy sarcastically muttered.

"Oh babe, you ain't seen nothing yet." He chuckled.

Angelus parked in front of a huge house and tossed the keys to a young man who had been waiting by the front door. House? No, not house. Massive mansion was a better description. "I had no idea these places were up here." She remarked. From the road there was no real indication of the huge residences. She turned to the second car as her friends disembarked and looked around. Willow gave her a weak smile and waved. Buffy could see the fear in her eyes and did her best to send her an encouraging look.

They all entered a large foyer that seemed to go on forever. Angelus motioned to the other group. "Take them to the east wing." He took Buffy's arm. "You. Come with me."

They entered what appeared to be a ballroom. Who had ballrooms? Buffy thought. She cast a quick glance over her left shoulder and saw an indoor swimming pool as well as an atrium and wondered what happened to the people who lived here, the ones who had owned this place. Angelus led her through a maze of people, demons to be precise. Drinking various beverages, munching on various appetizers. How civilized she thought snarkily.

They stopped at one end of the room where two chairs sat. He put her in one as he took the glass of blood offered him by a lackey. He stood, everyone's attention focused on the master vampire and then he spoke. "Everyone. Ladies, gentlemen…whatever. I would like you all to meet my consort." he looked down at Buffy and his eyes darkened causing her to shiver. "My mate." His eyes swung back to the crowd. "The slayer, my slayer, is to be treated with the proper respect and decorum her title merits. Anyone," his eyes narrowed as he coldly scanned the assembled group, "anyone who tries to cross those boundaries will suffer the consequences. At my hands."

A quiet mummer passed through the crowd as they stood and raised their glasses to Angelus and his new consort and various comments reaching Buffy's ears. 'The slayer' 'What a coup' 'The other masters will be so envious.'

Tara silently watched from the alcove she and Spike occupied, guilt pouring off her in waves.

Spike squeezed her shoulder. "Baby, don't. It's mutually beneficial. It's gonna work for the both of them pet, I promise."

She looked up at him with bright eyes and sighed. "Oh Spike. What have we done?"

"What's best for us, that's what. That's all we can do in this world love." He pulled her close to his side. "It's all we can do."

* * *

Giles and Cordelia, Willow and Oz were brought to a part of the house that was on the third floor. There was a large main room filled with over stuffed sofas and chairs, a big screen television and stereo equipment. Off to one side was a kitchen and to the other was a long wide hallway. The vampire who had brought them up pointed down the hall. "Bedrooms, library, gym, bathrooms and," he motioned at Oz, "a room to lock the wolf boy in when he's apt to change." He then pointed towards the kitchen. "Kitchen, obviously, dining room on the other side as well as a den and a deck." He eyed them suspiciously. "There's no way down, so don't try anything." He walked to the main entrance and left. 

Willow's eyes filled with tears. "I know everyone blames Buffy for this, but I'm to blame too. I couldn't get that damn spell to work. If I had just gotten the spell to work." She burrowed her head in Qz's chest.

"There's lots of blame to go around Will, just let it go. This is where we are." Oz rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

Sitting on the nearest sofa, Giles ran his hand through his hair. "We're prisoners."

Oz looked over older man. "And when weren't we?"

Giles looked up sadly and nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

The two girls walked through the rooms. Willow nervously smiled at Cordelia. Cordelia admiring the new digs, trying not to let Willow know she was. "Well, I suppose it could be worse, right? I mean, we could…we could…oh, I don't know…" Willow sat down on a large bed and a sob escaped her. "We could be burning in hell. Oh Cordelia, she sold herself for us." 

Cordelia sat next to Willow and put her arm around her shoulders. "Will, please." She wasn't very good at trying to console, but she had to try. Since it all happened she and Willow had become actual friends. Especially after Xander's death, their mutual loss brought them closer in grief. She even considered Buffy a friend, of sorts. "I forgave Buffy for what she did, or didn't do, really I did, but she is the reason we're here. Come on Will, you gotta know this is her way of trying to make it up to us, of trying to keep us alive. We're kind of like the world to her. If she can keep us alive it's like she didn't totally fail."

"So, do you think she deserves this?" Willow asked quietly.

Rolling her eyes Cordelia shook her head. "No. She doesn't. But neither do we Willow. And neither does the rest of the world. And this is something Buffy knows. So when she comes to see us don't you dare go all weepy. Don't you dare let her think what she's doing for us is for nothing."

She looked up at the dark haired girl. Cordelia wasn't really all that different in her attitudes. But in the things that counted, the way she protected the group. The way she actually seemed to love Giles. The way she would attempt, attempt being the key word, to comfort. Well, she was a friend and Willow loved her as such. Tragedy does make strange bed-fellows. Cordy and Giles were she proof of that. And now Willow had to agree with Cordelia once again. Buffy needed to do this for them. For herself. Her best friend needed to suffer for what she considered to be her sins. "I guess you're right. I should be grateful that she would do this for us. I won't let her see how wrong I think she is. I mean Cordelia, he's a monster. What will he do to her?" She shuddered and allowed Cordelia to hug her a little closer.

"Sex Will. Lots of sex." Willow pulled away from Cordelia, shock in her eyes. "Oh please, you saw the way he was looking at her. He resents the crap out of her, but I know men. He may be an evil, bastard vampire, but he's still a man. A man who has the major hots for our slayer. That my dear, will be her ace in the hole. If she can keep him satisfied and still wanting more, she'll be okay until we can figure a way out of this mess. "

"You mean you want to leave? To get all of us out of here?" Willow was incredulous. She just assumed Cordelia would love living in this lap of luxury.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "This place is great and for a time we can relax and regain our strength. Giles and I can actually have loud sex in a comfy bed. But we can't stay here forever. Giles would die. We'll find sanctuary somewhere. It's what he always talks about. And we'll figure it all out." She got up and went to the dresser to pick up a few bottles. "In the meantime I am going to so enjoy moisturizing." She looked about the room. "Hey, are you gonna want these rooms?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Buffy was brought up to a very large suite of rooms and led to the bedroom. "He'll be up soon, through there," he pointed to the hall, "you'll find food." Those were the only words the young vampire said to her before he left. She looked around and gave a short, bitter laugh. Of course this was his bedroom. A large bed dominated the far wall, black satin sheets and a deep burgundy comforter. The headboard was of a dark wood, ornately carved. Amber shades covered the several lamps scattered though out the room, casting a deceptively warm glow. A mirror hung over the large fireplace. Why in the world a vampire would have a mirror in his room was beyond her. Buffy wandered down the hall to the main room where a table sat in one corner with a covered plate. She lifted it and shook her head. A Caesar salad, gilled chicken and a diet drink. Angelus left no stone unturned it would appear. There was also a box with a card next to the plate.

'_Eat, shower, put this on and wait for me in bed.'_

She took a shaky breath. Angel's handwriting. No, not Angel, Angelus. She opened the box and pulled out a short silk robe. Nothing else, just the robe. Well, at least he was going to let her cover herself until he was ready.

Buffy eyed the salad. It had been a very long time since she ate and she was sure Angelus was going to keep her occupied for a while. So…why the hell not, she thought? Before she realized it, the meal was gone and it was time to get prepared. Her only saving grace was that she would deserve whatever she got. Pain, blood, humiliation. It would be the first steps on her road to redemption. If by letting Angelus do his will to her she could keep her family safe, then so be it. No matter what Angelus had planned for her, his will would be done.

She wandered though the rooms before she made her way to the bathroom. So, she thought, this is where I'll be living until he gets tired of me. Nice. Big rooms, a balcony over looking the ocean, it must've been beautiful on a clear sunny day, and the huge bedroom. That's where she found herself, staring at that ginormous bed. She shook herself out of her stupor and went in search of the bathroom. Buffy chose one of the two doors to her left that she supposed was the bathroom. It wasn't. She entered a large walk in closet filled with tons of leather and silk. She had to chuckle at that. How predictable, she thought as she fingered the fabrics. There was another rack, filled with expensive looking women's clothing, Buffy snorted. He was even going to dress me, it would appear. As she turned to leave a smaller rack caught her eye and she approached it. Familiar colors, she began to shift through it. The robe in her hands slipped through her fingers as she realized these were her clothes from Revello Drive. She retrieved the drop garment with shaky hands and swiftly exited the closet. By the time she made it to the bathroom she fell onto the rug, swallowing deeply to keep from vomiting.

Angelus had gone to her house and gathered all her things. It was always his plan to have her here. Buffy shivered as she realized she was his obsession. But she would not allow him to break her, he would not turn her into another Drucilla. She would stay strong. She was the slayer and that counted for something. All the training, all her efforts, Giles, Angel. Thoughts of them would keep her strong. Thoughts of Will and Cordy and Oz. She would keep it together for them. Buffy turned on the shower and readied herself. This was going to be a challenge, but she was the slayer, she would win. Once showered, having used all of her favorite products, she sat upon the edge of the bed and waited.

* * *

Tara and Spike went back up to their room once Angelus had Buffy had left. Spike dropped himself into a large armchair and Tara fell onto his lap, digging deep into his embrace.

"Spike?"

"Yeah pet?" He began to work at the buttons on her shirt.

"There has to be something we can do for her." She sat up so he could pull her shirt over her head, releasing her breasts.

"Ummm…" Spike was half listening as he began pulling on her skirt.

"I've got a couple of ideas. Will you help me with them?" She lifted her hips to help Spike remove her skirt and it was tossed to the floor, next to her shirt.

"Yes love, anything you want." He rose with the almost naked girl in his arm and dropped her on the bed as he quickly stripped out of his clothing.

Tara felt her lover purr as she rubbed her now naked form against his. "I guess we can talk about it later." She straddled his hips and slid him inside of her. "Later."

* * *

Angelus smirked when he entered his bedroom and saw the slayer on the edge of the bed. She'd done exactly as she was told. This was going to be so much fun he thought. He removed the black robe he was wearing and sat on the nearest chair facing the slayer. She avoided looking at his bare torso.

"Hey babe, like the robe?" He lifted one brow and waited for her answer.

She nodded, fingering the fabric. "It's nice. Pretty. Thank you." Her throat was dry making her voice sound foreign to her ears.

Angelus smiled. He was enjoying every minute of this new side to his slayer, humility, degradation. He loved to bring that out in people. "Alright then. Stand up."

Biting her lower lip, she obeyed. The robe hit high on her thigh and Angelus couldn't help but admire her firm legs.

"Take it off." His voice was deep, gravely. She hesitated, her eyes wide. "You heard me, take the robe off." Deceptively quiet, she sensed his intensity.

Buffy ran her tongue over her dry lips, her teeth catching on them. She turned from him and untied the robe allowing it to slide from her body and pool at her feet. I can do this she thought. Remember, redemption.

Angelus chuckled even as his body reacted to her now naked form. "Nice ass Buff. Now turn around." He reveled in the sound of her quickening heartbeat and stifled a groan as she turned to him.

"Oh babe. I so like a woman who keeps in shape. Come closer." She blinked several times before walking to stand in front of the vampire. He put his hand out and ran his fingers over her flat stomach. Pushing her back slightly, he stood before her. Releasing the drawstring at his waist, he allowed his silk pants to fall so he could step out of them.

Buffy couldn't stop her eyes from falling to his waist and below. She attempted to stifle the gasp that escaped her lips as her eyes widened. Although she had seen Angel naked the one time it had been in his darkened apartment and she had been to shy, too awkward to really get a good look. But now, in the well lit bedroom, she was seeing him in all his erect glory and she was more than a little overwhelmed. She could ward off the worst killer demons on the Hellmouth, but one fully excited vampire had her panicked.

He laughed out loud at her reaction. "Oh babe. Don't look like that. It fit once, it'll fit again. I already broke you in so it won't hurt. Much." The glee in his voice was evident. "Gods, look at you!" Angelus put his nose to her neck. "Mmmm, that smell." He pulled the comforter down to the foot of the bed before lifting her into his arms and laying her on the satin sheets. She shivered, partly from the coolness of the sheets but mostly form the look in his eyes. They had darkened, almost black, and yellow flecks began to shimmer.

"Thought I wasn't a good lay." She lifted one brow as he stretched out beside her, attempting nonchalance and failing miserably.

"Oh sweet. That was just sour grapes. Even you in all your inexperience must've realized that once you knew it was me and not Angel. I mean, come on now, do you really think I'd go through all this for a bad fuck?" He laughed. "Oh Buff, Angel never really considered how young you were, he just wanted you more than his so-called ethics. You, my dear slayer, were the best Angel ever had. I'm proof of that." He ran his fingers between her breasts, her perfect breasts, he thought. Then he moved down to her stomach as he nuzzled her neck. "But I need to fuck you babe. I need to feel your heat tighten around me. It won't be through the haze of Angel's soul. It'll be mine. You'll be mine." Angelus continued to run his fingers up and down her body as her breath began to come in short gasps. She hated her body's reaction to his touch but she couldn't fight it, couldn't stop the traitorous bucking into him. She felt the ache begin to coil deep within her belly and start it's descent. A heaviness began to build in her limbs and move its way up, meeting at her heated junction as she pulled her legs together, feeling a dampness there.

Continuing his assault with his hands, Angelus began to run his tongue over collar bone causing her to jump before he moved down to her breasts. She was already seeping, he could smell her arousal and had to fight the urge to push into her fast and hard.

Confusion and self-loathing filled her mind. He was supposed to hurt me, she thought, make me bleed. Suffer. But this, he was pushing her to the brink. His hands, fingers, tongue. She felt his huge erection on her inner thigh and craved to have him inside of her. And she hated herself for that desire, that need. The whimper that escaped surprised her but Angelus just growled deep in his chest.

With a strangled voice, Angelus whispered in her ear. "Baby, tell me what you want." He saw all the emotions in her face and smiled. Shame, he loved that one. Self-loathing, so good. Passion and desire, this was gonna be the best he ever had. He lowered his hand between her legs and began to work his fingers into her dampness. "Tell me what you want." He repeated.

Tears of humiliation and desire started to fill her eyes. "Please Angelus. I want you." She choked the words out.

Triumph filled him. "What do you want Buff. Tell me exactly what you want." He whispered again into her ear.

"I want you to fuck me. Oh gods Angelus, fuck me now!" She was in a fevered pitched and arched against him as her nails dug into his ribs.

His growled reverberated against the walls as he captured her hands over her head and spread her open with his knees. He forgot how he needed to make her suffer and she forgot how much she needed to suffer. As Angelus thrust into her both lost conscious thought of everything save each other's bodies.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Tara knocked hesitantly on the door. It had been over four days since Angelus had taken Buffy up to his rooms. Food and blood had been left on the table near his door and it was always gone when the next tray was delivered. But no one had seen them. Heard them? Goddess yes! That had been the talk of the mansion, but no sign of them. Spike had taken Tara to meet Giles and the small group of people when they had inquired after Buffy. They were worried and Tara insisted she be allowed to them let know the slayer was most likely alright, that had been 2 days ago.

Then, about an hour earlier, there had been a loud knock at her and Spike's door. When Tara answered it she was shocked to find Angelus leaning against the frame, a smug but tired look on his face. Spike got up to join his mate, not fully trusting his grand-sire.

"Sweet Tara." Angelus smiled at her and ran his finger along her jaw line. "Spike." He acknowledged the younger vampire. Still looking at Tara, he spoke. "I need you to take food up to Buffy and help her get ready to come downstairs. Give her about an hour." He winked at the girl. "She didn't get a whole lot of sleep. Have her downstairs by nine and have her looking the part."

"Hey peaches, looks like you could use a few extra hours yourself. A bit rung out there, old man?" Spike smirked at his grand-sire.

Angelus' eyes narrowed at him. "Time enough to sleep when we're dust, which in your case may happen sooner than you think if you don't lose the attitude." He turned and left a laughing Spike and a worried Tara.

* * *

Buffy heard the knock, but it sounded a bit muffled in her sleep induced haze. She heard a second knock and sat up in bed. Looking around she saw, with a mixture of relief and disappointment that Angelus was gone. There was that knock again. She gingerly got out of bed, her body sore and her limbs a bit shaky. Grabbing Angelus' robe, she went to the sitting room door.

"Hi." Tara stammered. "Ummm, Angelus asked me to bring this up to you." Buffy just stared at the blond girl. "Can…can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure come in." Buffy shook her head in attempt to clear up the fuzziness. "I'm sorry." She stood aside and allowed Tara to enter. "You can set that on the table over there." She pointed to the far window.

Tara looked around and smiled. "You have really nice rooms. Ours are nice too." She set the tray down. "Want me to pour some coffee?"

"Yes. Please. That would be nice. Pour yourself a cup too. I'll be right back." She rushed into the bathroom to get a look at herself. Gods, I look like I've been properly fucked for days, she thought, which I have been. She pushed the robe off her shoulders and was relieved to see that the bite marks and the scratches were almost healed. She wondered if Angelus could say the same. She returned to the bedroom and changed quickly into sweats, she'd shower once the girl left. What was her name again, she asked herself?

* * *

"And then I just fell in love with him. I know it seems so odd, falling in love with a demon and all, but we do live in a very odd world now. And Spike is different." She looked down at her hands. "He may not have a soul, but he is the most soulful being I've ever met." She looked back up at the slayer, trying to gauge her reaction and saw no judgment.

Buffy gave her a slight smile and shrugged. The two of them had been talking for about an hour and Tara soothed her. She could almost pretend the two of them were friends at a coffee house, discussing men. Except they weren't.

"I am certainly in no position to judge your choices Tara." She frowned. "You know what I did, don't you?"

"Spike told me about everything." There was an understanding in her voice. "If it's any consolation Buffy, I don't think I could ever kill Spike no matter what the consequences might be."

Buffy sighed. "Thanks Tara. That's really nice of you to say. And now here I am, a…what's that word? The one where you sleep with the enemy? That World War II thing?"

"Collaborator?" Tara supplied.

"Yup, that's me, the ex-slayer slash collaborator. Fucking the enemy. My mom would be so proud."

Tara put her hand on Buffy's arm. "Oh Buffy, don't do this to yourself, you didn't do it to make your life easier. You did it to save the lives of your friends, your family. There is destiny Buffy, we don't always know why things happen when they're happening. But…it seems that there's always a reason."

"You really are sweet. I hope Spike knows just what he has in you." Buffy rose from her chair. "Guess I should shower and get downstairs to my lord and master, you think?"

"Umm, yeah. That's kinda why I'm here. I'm supposed to help you get ready." Tara stammered.

"I think I can dress myself Tara. Been doing it for years now." She smiled at the other girl but saw her discomfort. "What is it?"

"When Angelus asks you to do something there's usually a reason for it. I mean…" She wasn't sure how to approach this as she followed the slayer into the closet. Buffy pulled out a denim skirt and a red tank top. Tara grimaced. "Umm…I think Angelus told me to help you get ready because he wants me to help you get ready." She went to a rack at the far end to the closet, pulled out a cream colored silk gown and held it up for Buffy's inspection.

Buffy reached her hand out and ran her fingers down the fabric. "It's beautiful Tara, but really I could never wear something like this. I mean, look at it. I'd be falling out of that for days."

"Buffy. You're the consort of the Master of Aurelius. Whether you realize it or not, it's a huge thing in this world we now live in." She bit her bottom lip. "He's going to expect you to look the part when you greet his contemporaries."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Buffy felt the grasp on her control fastly slipping away.

"Totally." Tara said in a sad voice.

Fighting the tears of frustration and humiliation, Buffy nodded. "I guess I could try it on after I shower." She took the gown as Tara turned to retrieve the shoes and under garments the slayer would need and followed her out of the closet.

* * *

Placing silver hoops in her ears and running a hand against her hair, Buffy turned to her new friend. "Well, what do you think?"

Tara smiled. She had helped Buffy put her hair in a chignon and smoothed a shimmering gel over her shoulders, she looked pristine, both innocent and worldly, like a sexy, ethereal angel. "You look phenomenal. I think Angelus will be more than pleased."

Looking over her shoulder at her reflection, Buffy gasped at how low the back of the gown was, it hit just below the curve of her back. "I don't think I can do this Tara. Look at me!" At first Buffy felt like a movie star from the 40s, now she just felt like a slut. "Just call me Slutty, the vampire layer."

"Silly. You look fantastic. You just have to carry yourself with that slayer confidence I hear Giles and Willow talk about. This is a test of sorts Buffy. You have to hold your own with his cohorts; you have to be the mate he expects. Otherwise you just become his little sex toy. You can wield power Buffy; Angelus just doesn't know it yet." Tara went to the slayer and embraced her. "Somehow Buffy, we'll get out of here. All of us. You just have to keep him happy 'til then. Pull this off Buffy and all his guests will be impressed, which means he'll be impressed." It sounded as if she were talking from experience.

"And how do you have all these insights into the workings of our dear lord and master?"

Tara lowered her head. "Angelus kept me as his…pet, I guess. I listened, I learned. There's something else Buffy, something you have to know." Her eyes were downcast as she told Buffy the missing part of her story, about herself and about her fellow musicians. "He spared me, for whatever reason. And then Spike," she raised her eyes to look at the slayer, "he traded you for me. I know him Buffy, I know how it works with this new hierarchy and whoever his mate is, she has to be an equal in so many ways. Maybe his plan is to make you suffer, but you can turn it around. And maybe, somehow, I can save you from this life I caused."

Buffy heard the guilt in the girl's voice and shook her head. "Don't blame Spike or yourself. Someone would've found us, turned us in. At least this way you were spared." She turned to the mirror and applied a little more kohl to her eyes before turning back to Tara. "So, what are you wearing?"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Angelus felt her before she entered the room. What was it about this girl that caused an ache in his belly, he asked himself? She was beautiful, but there were plenty of beautiful women. She had a killer body, but once again so did lots of women. Her strength, so okay that was a stand alone quality. And that strength, it belonged to him now. He loved that feeling of power, of control over her, over the slayer. He may have to use her guilt and her chums to keep her in line, but hey, he chuckled to himself, it worked. As for the sex. He'd been with so many women he couldn't even hazard a guess, but sex with Buffy, he shook his head. No one compared to her. No one, not even his sire. Darla had been a good fuck, no doubt about that. But Buff? It was more than good, it was almost other-worldly and he'd be damned if anyone else would ever get to her.

He caught sight of her and held an unnecessary breath. Gods, what was she wearing? She zigzagged through the room, chatting, laughing, playing at being a hostess. Good girl. And kudos to Tara. She must've explained to Buffy what was expected of her as the mate to Angelus.

Buffy saw Angelus as he watched her, his smoldering eyes made her catch her breath. He was gorgeous, as usual, in black leather and deep blue silk. It wasn't right that one man should look so incredibly delicious. Especially one who was so evil. She watched as he left the demon he had been speaking to and began to make his way through the crowd, bodies parting to allow him to pass. It seemed to Buffy that he floated. God, she thought, I am too ridiculous for words. This is the man who has made me his virtual slave and I am getting hot just looking at him. That is just wrong in so many ways. Please, save me from myself. She almost laughed at her idiocy.

Angelus saw the slight smile cross her face and wondered what was going through her mind. This was not how it was supposed to play out. She was going to suffer at his hands, she was going to be miserable and she would beg him to leave her in peace, to end it all.

And he would continue to make her life a living hell. She was supposed to cry and howl and rip her hair out. She was supposed to suffer. He was supposed to make her suffer. And now look at her, acting the perfect little hostess, charming all his guests. She was actually doing her duty, performing her tasks as his mate. But somehow, this wasn't what he thought would happen. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of their last four days together, of fucking her until he couldn't see straight and then doing it some more. No, this was the very reason he had planned to punish her, for all the feelings she elicited in him. He grabbed Buffy by the arm and pulled her away from the demon she had been talking to.

"So, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" She gave him a puzzled frown.

"You look like a whore in that dress. What are you trying to do, see if you can get a bidding war going for the next fuck?" He snarled.

She snorted. "Whatever Angelus. Ummm, hello? You bought the dress. It was hanging in the closet. You want me in sack cloth and ash? Just provide it. Remember? Your wish is my command. And you're the one who sent Tara to help me get ready. Make up your mind. Want me naked in bed waiting for you? Fine. Want me to make an appearance at these little soirées? Fine. Just tell me what you want." She felt close to tears. She hated this party, having to socialize with all these fucking demons and not to be able to kill one of them, it went against all she was. And it was all because of him, of Angelus. No, she thought again, it's because of me. I could've stopped this but I didn't, this is all that I deserve.

He growled and dragged her out of the room to a small ante chamber. He slammed and locked the door before hiking her dress up to her waist and ripping her panties off in one violent pull. He was going to make her pay for this, for making him want her so desperately. She looked into his eyes as her breath came in short, hard gasps. Buffy reached between them and quickly unbuttoned his pants, pushing them to his hips and pulling him out as she wound her legs around his waist and guided his hardness inside of her. Angelus stared at her, totally shocked by her reaction to his violence. She was hot and ready for him. Unsure of his next action, Buffy took control as she began to move on him, up and down, plunging him as far as he could go and out again. Her mewls and moans were driving him, making him lose control. He laid her on the desk top and took over the pace, his eyes rolling back in his head as she met him, thrust for thrust. She bit into his shoulder as she felt herself coming hard, not wanting the whole house to hear her scream. This action caused Angelus to lose all cohesive thought as he pulled her dress down from her neck and bit into her as well, both falling into an abyss neither was sure they could return from. Angelus fell on top of her, satisfaction filling his face.

"You don't have to look so please, you ruined the dress. Just how am I supposed to go back out there like this?" She held up the tattered bodice of her dress.

Angelus chuckled. "There's a doorway behind that bookshelf that'll take us back to our rooms. Come on." He stood on shaky legs and pulled her up to follow him.

"What about your guests?"

He shrugged. "There's plenty of food and drink and recreation. I think they'll be fine without us for a little while."

* * *

Tara looked up at Spike. "Do you think she's alright? He looked so upset. It's all my fault Spike, I thought he would want her to look the part, you know? As his mate and all." She was almost in tears.

"Babe, no worries. He just couldn't control the fact that he wanted to fuck her the minute he saw her. He lost it and took it out on her, but I saw the look on her face. He won't be taking it out on her in any way she won't be loving. Bloody hell, the ponce just can't lose. He has a soul, she's devoted to him. He loses his soul, she wants the poof to bugger her until the sun comes out again." He looked over at his lover. "What is it about him?"

She shook her head. "I think it's all about Angel. He's her soul-mate and her body can't accept that he's gone." Tara squeezed his hand. "Baby? Remember when you said you'd help me?"

He eyed her cautiously. "Help you what?"

Tara huffed. "Help me help Buffy. You promised."

"Were we in bed? 'Cause if we were in bed love, I would've promised anything and not really meant it."

"Spike! You promise and I am holding you to it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If I promised I'll help." He rolled his eyes and cursed his total weakness when it came to Tara.

"Well, I need to do some research, but I have a few ideas. We'll need to see Mr. Giles. I think he will be able to help me with this." She smiled and kissed her lover. "Since the host and hostess left can we go too?" She rubbed his lower back causing a groan of pleasure from him.

"Oh yeah pet, we are outta here." Spike graced Tara with a wicked smile that made her shiver


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Willow leaned back against Oz, both of them facing the darkness of the ocean. "How totally weird is this? Look at that one!" She pointed at a winged creature that plunged into the sea and came up with an even stranger one. Since the vortex was opened a strange variety of creatures had spilled onto the shores of the planet, stuff made from fantasy novels. Not that Sunnydale wasn't fantastic enough, what with the Hellmouth and all, but now…Willow shook her head. "Think we're safe here?" They were sitting on the deck outside the dining room, the one that had no way down.

"We're safe enough. I heard Spike say the place was protected." Oz nuzzled her ear. "Don't worry, they hate werewolves."

"Well, I love them. Well at least this one." She ran her hand across his chest. "Is it wrong that I'm happy to be here with you? The world has virtually ended and all I can think about is how great I feel when I fall asleep in your arms at night and how happy I am when I wake in your arms at…night." She giggled. "I feel so wrong, I feel so guilty that I am so happy. How can I be happy when the world is in this state? And how can I be happy when Buffy is, I don't even know where she is, what's happening to her. And Giles, he's so bent by it all he and Cordelia are lovers. Lovers! The two of them are lovers. I am so losing my happy."

"Babe, don't judge. They found each other and that's a lot in this fucked up world we're in." Oz found the need to talk a lot more since their old world ended. Willow needed him to, hell even Giles and Cordelia needed him to. Yes indeed, he thought, things were really twisted in this world they called reality.

"I'm sorry. You're right. And I would never let them know how it weirds me out. And most of the time it doesn't, but just every so often I see them look at each other or they give an odd touch and…man this world makes for odd bedfellows, ya know?"

He had to laugh, "Yeah, I know. Look at Tara and Spike. Talk about odd, in the real world…but this is the real world isn't it?" Oz was a realist but at times like this is was hard to believe they'd been here, the wards of Angelus, for the past 6 months. Time seemed to fly by and then at other times it would seem as if it all happened yesterday. But plans were in the making, Willow and Tara had been working on a spell and he and Giles were searching for a new place to call home. An alternate world. He shook his head.

"What is it baby?" Willow rubbed his cheek.

"Just thoughts. Too many thoughts." He smiled at her. "Is Tara coming today?"

"Yeah. Spike found the orb and she thinks she has the spell worked out. We just need to run it past Giles and figure out the right timing."

"Are you still going to keep the whole thing from Buffy?" Oz asked.

"We think it best. I mean, why give her hope if it just fails? And if it works, well…she'll know 'cause Angel will tell her. Right?" She gave a weak smile.

It was an ambitious plan, to restore Angel's soul. Tara had been working on it since she first found out about Angel's curse. 'If he could be cursed with his soul, then we could bless him with it as well. I mean, it should've been a good thing not a punishment.' She was right, Angel had tried his best to atone and it wasn't right that he lose his soul for loving Buffy. So, Tara had spent months researching and Spike had been right there beside her, helping. Something Willow still found hard to believe, but love had a funny way of growing in the most unexpected places. Still, Tara persisted, she had an idea of where to start and once she had all the pieces she approached Giles with her idea.

"Okay, so here's the way I see it." Tara was uncomfortable talking to Giles about her idea, after all he was Buffy's watcher and she was just a new acquaintance. "The gypsy curse refers to happiness, but this spell," she opened the large volume she had found squirrled away at the magic shop, "this spell works on the premise that if unfinished work has to be done and that the death was of a super-natural, an unnatural, cause, well... I can't think of anything more unnatural than losing his soul for loving someone. And here, look at this," she pointed to a codicile, "if the soul has no desire to return to the living world the spell will be null." She shyly looked up at the older man, waiting for a reaction. "We won't be doing anything to Angel that he doesn't want, so if he doesn't re-inhabit the body it means he's in a place he wants to stay. We won't be playing any of those stupid games the gypsies did."

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Quite brilliant my dear. I am quite ashamed I never thought of this when Angel originally lost his soul." He took the young wicca's hands in his own. "If this works we will all owe you a debt that can never be repaid. Especially our Buffy."

Tara had hemmed and hawed, very embarrassed by the man's emotions. "We still need to search out a dimension that we can move on to. And we need to find an orb of Thesula. In the old days that would've been easy enough, but now…" She turned to Spike. "My fella's on it though."

"Yeah, I promised the little lady I'd help her and I'll do it. Won't be easy, but I'll find one." He shrugged as Giles stared at him, mouth opened. "Hey, shut your gob old man. I'm just searchin' out the orb, I've no idea 'bout this new world."

Giles shook his head. "Yes well, that will be my job." He turned to Tara. "You and Willow work on perfecting the spell and when we've come up with a new world we'll all move on. And I am praying to all the gods and goddesses that will include Angel."

She smiled at the Englishman, "I will be praying for the same thing."

That had been over three months ago and things were starting to fall into place. Oz smiled down at his girlfriend. He laughed inwardly at the title, she was so much more to him now. She was his everything.

* * *

Cordelia handed Giles his cup of tea as she sat next to him on the couch. "So, how does it look?"

"Well, we have been researching this alternate dimension, not so different from this place but, well…quite short on technology."

"Meaning?" Cordelia asked.

Taking a deep breath, Giles continued. "Meaning, little or no electricity. A somewhat medieval society, but a dimension that would be safe. Seems quite a few of our fellow humans have taken up residence there over the years for various reasons. Never-the-less, it would appear to be our best bet." He brought the cup to his mouth and took a drink of the burning liquid.

"Okay, so we have a plan. And being as smart as we are, no telling how long before you become king and since I sleep with you that would make me queen. Could totally work." She smiled and kissed Giles on the cheek before rising and going into the kitchen.

Confused, Giles put his tea on the table and followed her. He found Cordelia huddled in a corner, fighting to control her sobs. Taking her into his arms, he smoothed her hair from her face and pulled her closer. "Now, what's this all about little girl?"

"I told you not to call me that. And…and…I'm scared Giles. What if we go from the frying pan into the pot?"

"Into the fire? Well, I just don't know sweetheart. All I know is that we can't stay here. It's been 6 months and I don't know how much longer we can count on Angelus leaving us alone, even for Buffy's sake. He is an evil demon, one of the most evil, and he's been our savior up 'til now. It can't last Cordelia."

"He'll do anything for Buffy." She hiccupped.

"Yes, but it's killing her. She's being torn apart by the whole situation. Everyday, a little more of her soul is dying, she turning off. Emotion by emotion. I know you still blame her, but she's repaid her trespasses more than anyone should have to. We can't expect her to sell her soul any longer. We have to try and help her."

She sighed, "I suppose you're right. As much as I hate to admit it. I'm just scared Giles, once were out of here, once you're back to your old self, the sane, stuffy one…well, what if you don't want me anymore?"

He gave a soft laugh. "I will always want you Cordelia, I promise you that. You will have me for as long as you want me."

"Then I guess you'd better live a very long time 'cause I'm gonna hold you to it." She smiled at him and ran her hand over his cheek. "I love you Giles and I don't think I can live without you."

"You won't have to love, you won't have to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

It's strange how one can accept the most bizarre circumstances as everyday life. Sarcasm becomes affection, threats become caring, fucking becomes love…well, maybe not love. It becomes…sex. Yes, fucking becomes sex. And sex, sex became her salvation. It's strange, Buffy thought again, how everyday her life, her existence had become.

Hugging her knees to her naked chest, she looked over at the sleeping, motionless form of her…lover? No, her keeper, certainly. Her master, on more than one occasion. Her mate, almost every night. But lover? There was no love between them. Desire, passion, obsession. But no love. No depth of emotion, no softness, no sweet nothings. When he was on top of her, thrusting, thrashing, pulling another orgasm out of her, she would open her eyes, and for a moment, an infinitesimal moment, she could imagine it was her Angel, her lover. And that moment would last until her eyes focused and she looked into his. Her jailor. Her mate. She could almost believe this was something she could want. She could almost believe that it wasn't slowly killing her, pushing down her instincts, ignoring her true personality, her true self. She shrugged, this was her life.

Reaching out her hand, Buffy ran it along the taut, cool stomach of the vampire. Without opening his eyes, he pulled her on top of him.

"So what's going through that mind of yours?" Angelus could feel all the emotions pass through her, but she was still a mystery. In all this time he still couldn't completely read her and it annoyed the hell out of him.

She shrugged, "Nothing really, it's just all so weird you know? The way things turn out. I never thought I'd be sharing your bed. Thought I'd be dead by your hands, maybe. But not having multiple orgasms. Just weird, is all." She moved over his body and straddled him, smiling at his immediate response as she rose to encase him in her heat.

Angelus moaned, hating once again his involuntary reaction to her. "You think you know me so well little girl, but you don't." He flipped her over on her back and pushed back into her. "I could hate you for making me want you as I do. But I think I'll just fuck you instead." She arched into him, keening with pleasure. Angelus growled deep within his chest. "That's my girl."

She smiled again, "Whatever you say." Buffy moaned as she felt her body tighten.

* * *

Buffy finished braiding Willow's hair and smiled at her work. "There finished." She turned to Cordelia. "What do you think?"

The dark haired girl shrugged. "Nice. For milking cows. Willow, honestly, don't you ever want to look even a little sexy?" She put down the year old issue of Cosmo magazine she had been reading.

"Oz is totally happy with who I am and so am I." She said defiantly.

Cordelia turned to the slayer. "Buffy, help me out here."

The young blond shrugged. "Willow's fine Cordelia. And she's happy."

Cordelia eyed the other girl, noting her tight leather skirt, low cut tank top and strappy wedges. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy being Angelus'…girlfriend." Cordy slyly asked.

Buffy lifted her brow to the girl's question. "Don't you mean Angelus' whore?"

Cordelia smiled slightly. "If the label fits…"

"Shut up Cordelia!" Willow snapped. "Do you think this is what she wants? She's doing this for us. All of us. And if you say it's what she deserves or it's what she owes us I will so turn you into a rat!"

"Sorrrieee! A little sensitive aren't we?" She turned back to Buffy. "But I mean, look at you. You're sex personified. Are you happy with this look?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "It's how he wants me to look. I wear what he wants me to wear. I smell like he wants me to smell. I walk like he wants me to walk. I do whatever he wants me to do Cordelia." Her eyes narrowed. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, but do you mind all that much? I mean Buffy, look at him. He's hot! Okay, so soulless, evil demon and all, I know that. But when push comes to shove, when he pushes and shoves, do you mind all that much?"

"Cordelia!" Willow shrieked.

Buffy looked between the two girls, her two friends, and started to laugh. "My god Cordy, even the end of the world can't change you."

"Yeah, and isn't Giles grateful for that little fact. Now, give." Cordelia plopped down on the bed and waited.

Buffy scrunched her eyes and sat next to Cordelia. "I don't know. At first I thought I'd get the punishment I righteously deserved, but…I don't love him, could never love him, his not my Angel, I know this. But when we…you know…" She trailed off.

"Screw?" Cordelia supplied.

"Yeah, screw. I forget everything else. I lose myself in it, in him. And if I look at his face, not into his eyes, but at his face I can almost let myself believe it's him and I don't hate myself as much for feeling the pleasure, the mind boggling pleasure he gives me." A tear escaped to run down her cheek.

"Oh Buffy." Willow put her arms around her best friend and turned to glare at Cordelia. "Are you satisfied?"

Cordelia bit her lip. "I'm sorry Buffy, I…I don't know what I was looking for." Cordelia laid her hand on the slayer's shoulder.

Buffy shook her head and gave a soft snort. "Come on you guys, no big, really. I'm doing okay." She turned to Cordelia and gave her a sly smile. "And the sex is totally hot."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

"Okay, if it'll get you to stop your bitching, but we bring at least five body guards." Angel was getting so sick of Buffy's whining he was willing to let her have her way, once. She had been at him to let her go out dancing with Cordelia and Willow. The Bronze had been reopened and demons and humans alike patronized it. The humans were taking chances, but Angel's mandate that all humans were to be left unharmed seemed to be heeded by most. He was concerned that one of his rivals might try something with his mate. Although his rule was recognized by the major demon families, there were still idiots out there who thought they might make a name for themselves by challenging the master vampire. He smiled as he thought of the few he had put in their place, and that place was usually their head on a pike.

"Oh for goodness sake," she snorted, "I'm the slayer, think I can't handle it? I mean if you give me the okay to defend myself I'll be fine."

"Five body guards and I'm coming. Last word." He turned from her and went into the shower.

Buffy smiled at her victory. She very rarely won any arguments with the vampire, she very rarely tried, but the girls were dying to go out, to do something that seemed normal and this was just the ticket. Besides, who would try anything with Angelus around? He had quickly laid claim to this territory and it had been quite awhile since anyone had made a move. She shuddered as she remembered the last one who tried. She needed this and so did her friends. She did a little hop and jumped into bed to wait for Angelus, she was going to show him just how grateful she was for this little treat. And to be totally honest, she was looking forward for the opportunity to get out.

* * *

The girls looked through Buffy's closet deciding what to wear. "Nothing too sexy, it'll just cause trouble. I mean, I can take care of myself but I know the Angelus' vamp body guards us will be itching for a fight."

Willow looked at her with a questioning glance and Buffy shrugged. "It's in their nature Will, they're his minions and they're vampires, thusly violence ensues which is why Angelus choose them." She pulled out a denim skirt and green silk shirt and handed it to Willow. "What do you think?"

Willow smiled, "It's so pretty Buffy. Yeah, I think this will work just fine for me."

Cordelia had taken a black leather skirt and white shirt as well as a blue one, "I really think these will look much better on me than you Buffy. What do you think?"

With a laugh, she agreed. "What about you Tara?"

"Well in the first place, I have my own stuff to wear and in the second", she held up a pair of red leather pants, "I couldn't fit into these if my life depended on it."

Cordelia looked at Tara. "You certainly couldn't fit into a size 4, but you have curves that go on for days, not fat Tara, curves. Guys really go for that." She turned back to the mirror as an astonished Buffy and Willow were left speechless by Cordelia's response. "So what do you think, the white or the blue? I look great in both so I need opinions."

* * *

The club was in full swing by the time Angelus' entourage entered. All heads turned to look at the Master of Aurelius and his mate. The four couples plus the five extra vampires were put at three tables near the dance floor. The new owner of the club ran out to greet them. "Oh Angelus, thank you so much for patronizing out establishment. Anything you need, anything at all please let us know." He motioned for one of the waitresses, "Anything they request is on the house, see to it personally." The girl smiled and took their order, returning in record time.

"Wow, The Bronze never had servers. It was always a get-it-yourself kind of place." Willow sipped at her diet coke.

"It's changed so much but not at all. It's so weird." Cordelia leaned into Giles for security. For all her bluster, she was very uncomfortable being out in the open.

Buffy smiled at her friends. "Well, I say we dance and enjoy the exercise." She looked over at Angelus, "Is it okay?"

He nodded. "Just stay close to the tables."

Giles and Oz stole a glance at each other, neither used to the fact that Buffy was so subservient to the vampire and each realizing she was because of them.

The three friends hauled Tara up onto the dance floor with them and gyrated for the next forty-five minutes, releasing all inhabitations, pretending they were going to get into deep trouble from their parents for staying out too late. Pretending it was a school night and that they would all be very tired in social studies in the morning. Pretending that life as they had known it was still a reality for just a few minutes. When the music finally ended and the band took a break, all four girls collapsed laughing into their chairs.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun. I almost forgot how to dance." Willow took Oz's arm and squeezed it. "You so have to dance with me next time, 'kay?"

"Umm, Willow. Don't you remember I can't dance? That's why I played in a band, never had to dance."

Buffy rose from her seat and Angelus grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Ladies room. Relax, everyone here is so blown away by your presence no one is about to try anything. Besides, slayer remember? I think I can make it to the bathroom unassisted." She smiled at him. It was the first genuine smile she had aimed at him and his reaction pist him off. Why he should care if she decided to grace him with a smile was beyond him.

"Oh, I'll go with you Buffy. Too much diet coke." Willow leaned over and kissed Oz. "Back in a flash."

The two girls made their way through the crowd, Angelus' eyes never leaving Buffy as he motioned two of the vampires to follow them. Buffy looked over her shoulder at Angelus and had to roll her eyes as she saw the two body guards ten feet away. She just shrugged. Then, as if in slow motion, she saw the anger flare in the master vampire's eyes and briefly wondered what had happened. She raised her hand to her neck, feeling what she thought was an insect bite, but instead feeling a needle. That was when pandemonium struck. Willow was thrown to the ground as Buffy was caught by a pair of unfamiliar hands. She only had a moment to meet Angelus' eyes before her world turned black.

Angelus had sent the two body guards after the girls just a few moments too late. He noticed the group of vampires out of the corner of his eye, all in black, all moving towards his mate. He recognized them as being from the clan of a young vampire who considered himself a contender. A thought that was quickly crushed by the master vampire. But here were the bastard's compatriots, en-force, moving in on what was his. He growled as he saw a dart hit Buffy in the neck and jumped up, ready to kill. But everything moved to thwart him. There were too many bodies in the way, even though he threw as many as he could aside. Before he or his men could get to Buffy, she had been spirited out the door, which was blocked from the outside making it impossible for him to follow. He reached down and picked up Willow.

"Oh god, who took her? Who would dare take her?" Her eyes were filled with tears.

Angelus pushed the girl to one of his men. "Get them all out of here. And if you want to live, find out where they took her. And find out who told them where we would be tonight, I will not have a traitor in my ranks." He turned to his right to find Spike beside him. "It was that fucker, Lazarus. Find him Spike." He turned and left the Bronze.

Tara was at Spike's side in a matter of seconds. "Who took her Spike? Why would they take her? All the demons know what Angelus is like, you'd have to be an idiot to cross him."

"Oh bugger. All hell's gonna break loose love. I gotta get you back to the house and get out to find Buffy. If not, half the population of California will be burnt to a crisp." He grabbed her arm as the rest of their group followed.

"Spike, will you be able to find her?" Giles sounded as devastated as he felt.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea where they might be holed up. Just hope I can reach the bird before it's too late." He was standing in the foyer when he noticed Angelus at the top of the stairs.

"If you know where they might be, take me there now!" Angelus all but roared. He turned to the vampire next to him. "Gather 25 men and meet us out front in five minutes. If you're late, you die." He ran down the stairs and took Spikes arm. "Take me there." Turning to Giles, he spoke softly to the watcher. "You better hope for your sake she's still alive."

Fighting the sinking feeling in his stomach, he looked up at the master vampire. "I hope for her sake, Angelus."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

**Warning**: Implied rape

* * *

Buffy shifted uncomfortably, her hand reaching out to feel the cold concrete beneath her. She paused, allowing the pain in the various parts to her body to move forward so she could push them out. With a slight moan she reconsidered. Too much pain. Opening her eyes she realized one of them was swollen shut. Okay, she thought to herself, focus. What's the last thing you remember? The Bronze, the dancing, the bathroom, the dart, blackness…she winced as she felt a twinge from one of several broken ribs. Bringing her hand down to her thigh she slid it back up to discover her skirt torn and her panties gone. Well, that explains that soreness, she grimaced. Angelus is going to kill me and kill them. Well, probably kill them first and then kill me. Why am I not more upset that I've been totally violated she thought? Well, I kinda expected it months ago with Angelus so I suppose this is my just deserts. I so need a therapist. Oh my god, she chastised herself, focus! Okay, I must be in shock. The thought made her feel a little bit better about herself.

The young vampire circled the enclosure. "They used to keep animals for transportation in these cages." He rattled the bars. "Really strong. But considering the way you dusted five of my guys with that tranq still in your system guess we'll keep you tied up."

Buffy looked up at him with her one good eye. "Considering the blood loss, don't think you have much to worry about genius." Buffy recognized him. High school. Jock. Jerk. She suddenly remembered what had happened as well, he had tried to rape her but had had, what would the correct term be, she asked herself? Performance anxiety? Yeah, that fit quite well. Performance anxiety and although a few of his little cronies wanted to fill the job he had not allowed them. Instead he proceeded to collect various inanimate objects to do the job. Looking around the cage Buffy noticed they were still on the floor. She almost threw up, but fought the urge. She refused to look weak in front of this sick bastard. Of course, he was a demon, so what did she expect. After his little diversion, he had beaten her into unconsciousness. Buffy squinted up then cocked her head to one side, "Larry?"

"Lazarus. Thought it had a better ring to it, more commanding. Don't you think?"

She looked at the ex-football player. "Do you know what you've done? I mean by taking me, by doing this to me, do you know what you've done?"

"I've bested that pompous bastard, that stupid old man. That's what I've done." He smirked.

Buffy looked at him with confusion. Could he really be that out of touch? "Do you know who he is? Who he really is?" Her voice was weak and she was still in an enormous amount of pain, but she had to get out of here and somehow get to her friends before Angelus did something vicious.

"Yeah, some old fuck. Some stupid master vampire, master of aries or something." He snorted.

"Master of the Aurelius clan. The oldest vampire clan Larry, um sorry, Lazarus. He was also known as the Scourge of Europe. There's no one more evil, more heartless. He'll skin you alive and make you watch as dogs lick up the blood."

"He's just an old fuck with a whole lot of fire power behind him. He laughed at me. Laughed! I went to him, told him I was leader of the young turks. He just laughed and told me to get out before he fed me to his underlings. Said I wasn't worth killing. Well, I showed him now didn't I?" The young vampire strutted around the cage. "And when he knows that I fucked you, well let's just see how worthless he thinks I am then." Several of his minions chuckled. Buffy looked around and counted no more than a dozen. It she could just loosen her ties she knew she could get past the pain, take care of all of them and get back to Angelus before he did something crazy. Like kill her friends.

The younger vampire saw what she was doing. He called to the other members of his 'clan'. "Get in there and check her. I want her hands tied to the bars, her legs, too." He walked closer to the bars. "But tie them apart." He gave her a chilling smile. "Let's give this another go."

Trying to quell her panic, Buffy had an idea. "Well, just in case you can't, maybe you should send your friends out of the room?" Buffy took a deep breath. Well, she thought, I wanted to suffer. Guess I should be careful for what I wish. Four vampires came at her and grabbed her arms and legs, tying her arms above her head and wrapping ropes around each of her ankles, securing them onto the bars. Larry came into the cage and looked down at her.

"I'll make you forget you were ever his mate." He began to unbuckle his pants.

"I'm marked Lazarus. He's marked me as his mate. Don't you respect any of it?" She was starting to feel panicked. Obviously he didn't considering what he had done to her as anything worth worrying about.

"Those old ways mean nothing. He's a dinosaur, you'll be the mate of the new generation. I'd think you'd want this anyway." He dropped his pants and lowered to the ground.

Buffy looked down at him and realized he was still flaccid. "Um…'fraid you'll have to do better than that." She bit her lip knowing she was not in the best of positions to push him but seemed unable to stop herself. "And I have to tell you, even at his most limp Angelus has got to be at least three times as big as that." Must be shock, but I can't shut up. She began to giggle, not a good thing to be doing when I'm spread eagle, oh well, she thought, might as well die a sinner as a saint.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! I'll show you I can screw." He punched her in the face with all his force. "Shut the fuck up! Stop laughing at me! That's all I get in this shit hole of a world. And now you, you stupid bitch! I'll show you!" He jumped up, giving Buffy a kick in the ribs before he ran out of the cage. Buffy bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain as she felt several more ribs crack. Thank god for slayer healing otherwise she was sure she'd be dead.

"Jeez Larry, we'll do her for you if you can't." The minion nearest the door spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't realize who I am. I'm the one who took his mate right from under his nose. And look what I'm doing to her now." He laughed hysterically. "Yeah, I'd like to see his face right now." There was a panicked look on his face.

"Well then, turn around and look you little shit." Angelus seethed unleashed anger. It made Buffy cringe, even in the state she was in at the moment. He was so going to make her pay for this.

Angelus nodded to his men, who made quick work of Lazarus' army. Although none of them were killed, Buffy could only imagine what would be done to them. He looked over at her. "Did he fuck you?"

"No. Well, not personally." Her voice was hushed as she looked over at the articles on the floor of the cage.

He turned back to Lazarus, who was being restrained by two of his minions. The younger vampire raised his chin and spoke. "So, you gonna kill me? Big deal, I took her from you and I could do it again."

Angelus smiled and gave a short, mirthless laugh. "You think you're going to die?" He turned from the boy. "Well, eventually. But we're going to make a star out of you." He went to the cage and ripped it open, pulling Buffy to him and taking a deep breath. Satisfied that she had told him the truth he gently lifted her into his arms and handed her to Spike. "Get her home. Take her to Giles and Willow." He gave his attention back to Lazarus. "Yes, as the Master of the Aurelius clan I can't allow this to go unpunished. I mean, we'd have every…" he stopped in front of his prisoner, "what did you call yourself? Young turk? Well, I can't have every 'young turk' trying to take what's mine. Touching what's mine. Hurting what's mine." He came up to the younger vampire's ear. "You don't know what pain is boy, you don't know what suffering is, you don't know who I am. But you will. Oh yes, you will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Spike lay Buffy out on the couch, "Hey, is anyone here?"

Willow was the first one to enter the living room. "Oh my god! Oh god Buffy, what did he do to you?" She looked at Spike. "Who was it? Was it Angelus?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "He'd never hurt her like this. It was that asshole; Larry was what one of his little followers called him."

"Lazarus. He calls himself Lazarus." Buffy mumbled.

"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. Here, let's put you in bed and I'll clean you up." She looked at Spike, "Please, bring her into the bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure." He gently lifted her as Giles and Cordelia came into the room.

"What happened?" Giles was by her side instantly.

"Let's get her inside and we'll talk. Lead the way Red." Willow led them to the spare bedroom. Once Buffy had been laid down, Spike came back into the living room and related what he had surmised had happened. "So he didn't rape her, guess he couldn't get it up, but the prick should've since he's gonna suffer untold misery. You have no idea what Angelus can do." Spike smirked at the thought. "Might even help myself if the old man will let me."

Giles looked at the blond vampire. "Think he'll let me help as well?"

* * *

Angelus sat alone in his rooms, musing over the emotions that were going through him. Anger, naturally. Who did that little prick think he was taking his woman? But anger seemed like such a meek word to what was coursing though his body. He stood and raised his head as he howled. A long, deep sound that made everyone who was close enough to hear stop and quake. She was broken, that bastard had broken his mate. Not that he loved her, he couldn't love, but she was his. His most prized possession and that fucker had broken her. It had been a week and he still hadn't gone to see her, couldn't go to see her. He blamed her and her damned insistence that she and her friends go out dancing. Why had he given in to her? He never gave in to anyone. Still, he kept thinking of her. Was she healing? Was she going to be the same when he fucked her? He shook his head to clear these ridiculous thoughts. It was time to get on with the punishments. Angelus smiled at the prospect. And once that was done, he'd bring his mate back where she belonged.

He had Spike recruit a couple of nerds Willow had told him about. He wanted the whole world to see what would happen if anyone else ever dared to take what was his. Tara was the one who made the suggestion.

"You could always put it out over the satellites. I mean they're still out there and we still have TV, I mean we watch repeats all the time." Seems the demon community loved their TV programs as much as the next person and shows ran 24/7. She gave a nervous shrug and pushed a little closer into Spike's side. She had been outraged by what had happened and was surprised by her desire for vengeance for her friend. So much for her Wicca attitude of forgiveness.

So, Angelus had put Spike on it and two little geniuses, who were they again? Jonathan and Andrew. They were recruited to do a job. If done well, they would be rewarded. Actually Angelus saw all sorts of possibilities for the little misfits.

Jonathan had looked at Spike with more than a little trepidation. "What about the engineers who work at the station? I mean, they must be more familiar with the internal workings of the network satellites. We can figure it out, I'm sure of that, but they could do it like now."

Spike sighed. "Well, seems some over anxious vampires ate the buggers. Although whoda thunk we'd be broadcasting to the whole world? Appears the little worker bees can handle local reruns but when it comes to all that high tech crap, well. Might just eat them myself as useful as they've been." He chuckled as he saw Jonathan visibly pale. He tuned to the other boy, Andy was it? "So boy, are you up to the challenge or should I let you walk home alone?"

"Oh. I…I'm sure we can figure it all out as well. After all, it's divine retribution for an evil done against the mighty Angelus. It isn't his fault, or yours that some demons without vision decided to eat all the techs." He turned to Jonathan. "Don't you agree old man?"

"Old man? What the heck are you talking about?" Shaking his head he turned back to Spike. "We may need a day or two to familiarize ourselves completely but this isn't rocket science."

"Great. Angelus will be very pleased with the news."

Andrew sighed. "Gosh, it's like your Hans Solo to Angelus' Luke Skywalker. You're your own man but you are devoted to the cause and to the leader…."

Jonathan shook his head and muttered under his breath, "More like Darth Vader to the Emperor."

Spike laughed and slapped him on the back. "Now, I like that one boy. You have it all figured out. So, get to work and make this happen." As he turned to leave he noticed the young blond boy's eyes had never left him. "Sorry boy, gotta wife." He threw his head back and howled with laughter at Andrew's expression. These two were going to be fun he thought.

And now, now everything was set and Angelus rose to dress for the occasion. Black leather pants and a black tee shirt for ease of mobility. Dressing properly for torture was key. He smiled at his thoughts.

Angelus opened his door just as Spike was about to knock. "Ready then?" Spike queried.

"Been ready for a week." Angelus smirked. "We are gonna have some fun boy. Been looking forward to this all day."

Spike laughed conspiratorially. "Just like old times peaches. Just like old times."

* * *

The 'event of the century' as it had been dubbed, lasted three days. Three days of torture and blood and misery. Once it was finished, Larry and his cohorts had their heads on pikes and placed along the road entering Sunnydale. It had been decreed that the heads would remain until they rotted off. If anyone was caught trying to take them they would suffer the same fate.

The magnitude of Angelus act was not lost on the world. Tributes were sent to him from all corners of the demon community, their respect and fear apparently knowing no bounds. It was success that Angelus had never imagined. So much for the technology he so hated. Seems he didn't need a reflection to be filmed and it also appeared the camera loved him. At least according to his fan letters. He gave a derisive snort. Well, if serial killers could have fans, so could a master vampire.

A few days later, two weeks after Buffy had been taken, Angelus showed up in the east wing to take back what was his. He knocked, surprised and more than a little angered at his nervousness. Buffy answered the door. "Hey, long time no see. Wasn't sure you were ever coming back for me." She looked over her shoulder, Giles and Willow were on the couch and had been waiting with her. "Do you want to come in?"

"Let's go. This isn't a social call." He was impatient to get her back.

"Okay, let me grab my stuff." Tara had brought a bag of her belongings to her a few days after her return and filled her in on all the activities her kidnapping had spurred.

"_No one has ever seen him in this state. I mean, he broods and screams and kills his minions with no warning at all. Don't know what to expect next, just that he's going to exact revenge like no one has seen in this century."_

She turned to her friends. "Thanks, I'll see you soon." She tried to reassure them with a small smile.

"Not too soon." Angelus added.

* * *

Buffy laid her bag by the closet. It had been two weeks since she had been home. Did she really think of this place as home, she asked herself? Yeah, was the answer. How totally screwed up was that? It seemed like forever and she was actually glad to be here. She turned to find Angelus considering her under hooded eyes, waiting for her. She nervously put her hair behind her ears. "Angelus…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. And…and thank you for letting me recoup these past two weeks." Buffy really was grateful nothing had happened to her or her friends. Yet. And she wanted to make sure nothing did. So if groveling was what she needed to do, than groveling it would be.

"Shut up and come here." His voice barely contained his anger or desire. She came up and stood before him. "Are you healed?"

She nodded. "Have been for over a week. I didn't want to push you or I would've come back myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She shrugged. "Wasn't sure you wanted me back." She gnawed at the corner of her mouth. "Do you?"

He snorted. "You're mine, never forget that. I own you, I possess you. Are we clear?"

She nodded. "Crystal." Buffy couldn't believe the relief she felt. They would all live for awhile longer it seemed. She moved to stand in front of him as she held her palms up to him in supplication. "Now, what can I do for you?"

A deep growl came from within the vampire's chest as he pulled her close to him. "Why do I have this insatiable need for you? I know you don't have it for me and I just don't care. What is it about you slayer?" He nuzzled her ear before running his tongue over the scar on her neck. His scar, that fucker didn't drink from her.

He felt her shrug in his arms. "I'm yours to do with what you will Angelus. And you're wrong." She pulled away to look up into his eyes. "I do need you, I don't want you but I need you. If not for you…" He stopped her before she could continue.

"Babe, I really don't want any intimate confessions of your feelings or emotions. I need you, physically need you. I don't love you, simple as that. But if you ever try to leave, I will hunt you down to the ends of this earth or any other you may decide to inhabit. Understand?" His words were intense.

"Yes, I totally understand." Buffy backed away from him and slipped the dress she was wearing from her shoulders, standing before him in the black lace panties and bra he favored, she heard his unnecessary intake of breath.

"Gotta say Buff, I did indeed miss you." His chest rumbled with a short laugh. "Now, get in bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She'll never leave here as long as he's Angelus. He told her he would track her down no matter what universe she went to." Willow stated matter-of-factly. "So our only option is to get on with the curse…"

"Blessing Willow. Or spell. No, blessing. Because we are not cursing him with his soul, we are giving him a gift. Him and Buffy." Tara needed this to be perfectly clear. She turned to Giles. "So, did you find a place?"

"I think we have a dimension that will be preferable to our own." He turned to Cordelia when she nudged him. "And Cordelia has placed her preference on being queen."

"Silly man. I actually have second thoughts, I mean this place has no electricity which means no malls. Are we sure we want to go there." She gave a small pout.

Oz shook his head. "Are you sure you want to live? Get real Cordelia. This can't last forever and we can't subject Buffy to this life anymore."

"Alright then." Giles turned to the two Wiccas. "Tonight's the night. Spike, you can do the honors of letting us know if this little plan worked. You get to wake up the Master of the Aurelius clan."

He smiled at Tara. "Well love, if this works we'll be taking a little trip. Are you sure about this?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go." She smiled back as she moved into his embrace.

"Oh my god, would the two of you just stop? I mean, how mushy can a vampire without a soul really get?" Cordelia rolled her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dreams were over-whelming. They came in waves, short movies in his brain, running on top of each other. Competing for his complete attention and each succeeding. So many, so strong. Buffy's birthday. The judge. Spike, Dru. The water. Buffy. Buffy. Making love to Buffy. Gods. He moaned and rolled onto his stomach. Perfection, Buffy is perfection. Loving her, moving in her, on her, with her. Bliss. Pure bliss. And then pure pain. Pain, such intense pain. He felt his life being sucked out. His soul, Buffy, gone.

Then the reality of pain hit. Hard and long. Was this part of his dream or was this real? It had to be real. Oh gods! What was happening? His eyes flew open and he clutched at his chest, he felt as if he were being ripped apart from the inside out. He gasped, unable to vocalize and rolled over on his side, seeing Buffy.

She opened her eyes in confusion and looked at the vampire, her eyes adjusting to the dimness in the room. "Are you alright? What is it?" She saw the pain filling his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheeks. His eyes. "Oh my god, Angel?" This couldn't be, this just wasn't happening; she was fully awake now, panic rising. Panic and a strange feeling of hope.

"Buffy, I don't know what's wrong. The pain …" His voice was coming in short gasps, then his body arched with one last spasm of pain and it was over. He rolled onto his back and whispered weakly. "Am I sick?" He choked out the question, turning back to her. "Buffy?" He reached for her as she stiffened. "Buffy? What is this? What's happening?" He felt something, knew something was missing, but what? Pieces, there were pieces.

She shook her head and looked at him, attempting to make sense of it, seeing the face of the man she loved. "Oh my god! Angel?"

His eyes filled with confusion at her question. "Yes, of course, what is it?" Angel looked about the darkened room, familiar yet unfamiliar. He licked his lips, dry with fear. "Where are we Buffy?" He felt that he knew the answer, it was on the periphery of his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it. "Please, talk to me."

Buffy jumped up from the bed, grabbing for Angelus' robe to cover her nakedness and cowered on the armchair. Her whole being immersed in guilt and shame. "Is it you? Is it really you?" The look on her face scared him, her voice so small. "I never thought I'd see you again…I did what I had to." She sobbed.

"Buffy, please." He held a hand out to her, fear almost paralyzing him. She tentatively reached over to him.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, knowing he would need answers, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he had come back. "Okay," she took another calming breath, fighting the urge to become hysterical, "what do you remember?" She looked closely for his reaction.

He looked around the room. "What is this? Where are we Buffy?" She heard the fear in his voice and her heart bled for him.

She slowly inched towards the edge of the bed and she cautiously sat down. "I don't know where to begin…I…what's the last thing you remember? Do you remember Acathla? Do you remember…"

Angel clutched at his chest and sat straight up. Tears began to fall, his voice weak and dry. "I did it didn't I? I did it all. Oh my god." He fought the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. "All the death, all the destruction. God Buffy…Acathla, you couldn't kill me." He looked at the girl, the woman. His non-existents heart began to break as the memories flooded his mind. "Oh god Buffy." His voice was filled with anguish.

"Stop, just stop." Her voice held a firmness, a conviction that she wasn't sure she really felt but she needed him to believe. "It wasn't you. It was him, it was Angelus. He did all this. And he was allowed to because of me. You," she moved to him and took his chin in her hand to look deeply into his eyes, "you did nothing. You were not here. Angel," she shook him, "Angel! Are you listening to me?"

He looked into her eyes and knew she meant what she said, but the guilt, the disgust was in his soul. "I…"

She saw his desolation and was reminded of herself months ago. He needed time, but he didn't have it, not now. Angel hung his head and spoke. "Can you forgive me?" The pain in his voice broke her heart.

"Me? Forgive you? Did you hear what I just told you? It wasn't you. It's because of me, all me." Her voice was incredulous, then in a smaller voice, she questioned him. "Do you know, do you remember what I did? What I am doing? I'm his whore Angel. I couldn't kill you and I became his whore." Her heart was breaking and she couldn't stop the tears that poured down her face. She hung her head, unable to meet her mate's in eyes.

Angel shook his head and reached for her. "I have a lot of missing pieces, but I know why you're here." He lifted his face up to the ceiling, still trying to control the memories and the wave of emotions threatening to spill out. "You're here to save lives. The few lives you have left. And Angelus used that to his advantage."

She hung her head, unable to face him. "I never thought I'd see you again. I never…I thought I would die, never being able to tell you that I loved you. Only you." Buffy looked up into his eyes. "Only you. Always you."

Angel shook his head as an avalanche of memories flooded his mind. The one constant was Buffy. And Angelus' inability to gain her love. He had her subservience, her body, her lust. But never her heart, her love. It ate at him daily. "I know. Please." He held his arms out to her and she hesitantly went to him. She was filled with questions but at that moment in time all she knew was that she needed to feel the arms of the man she loved around her. She needed to know that he forgave her, that he still loved her.

As if reading her mind, he nuzzled her neck. "Baby, no matter what, nothing could ever stop me from loving you more than life. You did nothing except survive. You are the slayer, it's what you have to do. And the others, they depend on you…" His mind went to Giles, Willow. Oh god, they would never be able to forgive him.

As if reading his mind, Buffy dismissed his thoughts. "I destroyed the world Angel. I let them down, I let the whole world down." She looked up at him. "Can you forgive me for that?"

He laughed softly. "Oh yes, I forgot. My seventeen year old girlfriend had to save the world again and couldn't kill her boyfriend in the process." Angel pulled her a little closer. "It was too much even for you my love. I know slayers are supposed to be young, but you were too young to have to make this sort of decision."

"I'm eighteen now." She said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday." He kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I have another one coming up."

Angel had to laugh at the inane direction their conversation was going in and gently tried to lead them back to the matter at hand. "How could this have happened Buffy? Have you been working on restoring my soul?" He had to focus, get to the matter at hand. He had to push the emotions to back to his mind.

She shook her head. "No." Buffy needed this, to find the reason Angel was back. She couldn't wallow in the guilt, in the remorse. And Angel needed it too. "We should go see Giles, he may have some ideas." Buffy pulled away from Angel exposing her neck and he gasped before he could help himself.

"Buffy! Your neck, I bit you?"

Buffy chuckled. "You always bite me." She reached for his hand. "Let's get dressed so we can go see Giles."

He pulled back on her hand and hung his head. "I can't Buffy. I killed Jenny Calendar. Giles will not want to see me." His voice was weak.

"Angelus killed Miss Calendar, not you" Then with a bit more force in her voice, "And she should've told us, she knew and she didn't tell us." She calmed down and continued. "Besides, you've been gone for over a year. Angelus has been the one doing all the evil crap. Don't you dare go all morose soul-boy on me now. We have a chance Angel, a chance to do something. To try and make my mistake a little better. We can't turn back time, but maybe we can battle some demons, save some humans. Please." Her voice was firm.

Angel took an unnecessary breath. "You're right. Sorry." He rose from the bed and swayed as more memories hit him. Buffy reached to steady him, holding him by his waist. She blushed and quickly averted her eyes from his nakedness. Angel laughed softly. "Baby, I seem to remember you've seen me naked for almost a year, you don't have to go all shy on me now."

"It was Angelus, not you. And I am not going all shy, I just want to…you know, give you some privacy." She turned and walked to the closet.

He brushed his hand over his eyes, trying to dismiss all the pictures, fighting the bile that threatened to rise. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his lover. It calmed him. He picked up the pajama bottoms from the floor and put them on as he followed her into the closet, steeling himself for the next few hours.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spike and Tara hovered outside Angelus' door. "I guess we should just forge ahead, right love?" Spike didn't understand his nervousness. It was just the big poof, evil or not, just the same poof. He looked over at his lover and knocked on the door. On the other side of the threshold stood the tall, dark master vampire clad in black leather and silk, a smirk on his face.

"Did I summon you boy?" The remark was given in a caustic tone.

Tara spoke up. "Sorry Angelus, I asked Spike to bring me over. I needed to talk to Buffy. Private female stuff. We can come back later." Her voice began to waver. Spike's eyes narrowed as he looked at his grand-sire. The eyes, yeah that was it. The eyes softened imperceptible as the big poof looked at Tara. It was a flash, but it was there. A look Angelus was incapable of.

Buffy came up behind Angel. "Tara? Are you alright?" She turned to face her mate. "Angelus, please. May I speak with her? It will only be for a moment, I promise." Her voice was subdued, meek. The perfect whore speaking to her keeper.

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, but make it quick. I don't like all this girlfriend crap going on." He motioned for the two of them to enter.

"Thank you Angelus." Buffy gave a shy smile. The two women went into the bedroom and Spike followed Angel into the sitting area.

"So peaches, have you made certain the little bitch was put in her place after all the drama?" Spike poured a glass of blood and sat down, waiting for a reaction.

"What the hell are you talking about? We aren't confidants boy. What I do with my mate is my business and not something I discuss with the likes of you. You forget yourself." Angel took the glass from Spike and downed the rest of the liquid. He felt disoriented and wished Buffy hadn't invited the young Wicca in. His hand stopped in mid-motion, this wasn't right. The young Wicca and Spike, they never just showed up without a summons. He swung around to face the bleached blond vampire. "What? What do you know? What have you done?"

Spike chuckled. "It appears we've done a good thing, well, a good thing for you. Not so good for Angelus."

Angel clutched the side of the table. "Why? You don't like me and I don't like you. Why would you agree to this?"

"Hey, you are still my sire, basically." He shrugged. "And I love Tara and as long as Angelus was in power she would always be in danger. You know that." He waited to see how his grand-sire was reacting to all the information when Buffy and Tara came back into the room. Buffy ran to stand beside Angel.

"They re-souled you. I swear, they never told me, I didn't know they were doing this. I…I…" She turned to Spike and Tara. "Thank you so much. I don't know what to say, how to really thank you." She looked back at Angel. "I have you back and I don't care how."

Angel was unsure of how to react. He was back, but at what cost? While he was Angelus he had done too many evil acts to recount. But his feelings weren't the same as before, the guilt. It was there, but it wasn't as deep, as paralyzing. Did he retain the evil side? Was Angelus still teetering on the brink of release?

Tara saw the confusion, the unanswered questions flash across the master vampires face. "It wasn't a curse."

He looked at her. "What?"

"It wasn't a curse. We didn't curse you. It was more of a blessing. And we asked your permission. " She spoke softly. "We weren't going to bring you back without your approval. If you wanted to stay where you were, where your soul was, you wouldn't have returned. It wouldn't be fair to do that to you. So, we found a spell and reworked it. You aren't cursed with all the pain, all the guilt to carry around for all eternity. It just didn't seem right. We…we also bound your soul." She looked at the two of them. "I'm sorry we didn't ask…"

He was incredulous. "My soul is permanent? It's bound? And you're apologizing?" Angel almost laughed. As inappropriate as it seemed, the thought that he could make love to Buffy without any repercussions was up-most in his mind. He shook his head, what was he thinking? He looked over at Spike, who was smirking. The damn boy knew what he was thinking and found in amusing.

"Well…" Tara cast a quick look in Buffy's direction.

"What?" Buffy knew there was something they hadn't been told yet.

Tara moved a little closer to Spike. "We had to bind it to something strong, something powerful, permanent. I mean, if it were just bound to the body, who's to say some powerful witch or warlock couldn't bring Angelus back with Angel's soul still intact, just out of control? So Willow and I thought about it and, well…we, we had to bind it," she hesitated and swung her eyes to Buffy, "…to you." She held her breath and waited for Buffy's reaction.

"Just what does that mean?" Buffy asked in a hushed tone.

"It means that the two of you, your souls are entwined. I mean, I sort of suspect that they already were, but to be sure of the permanence we had to make it a forever sort of thing." She shuffled nervously. She and Willow assumed the two of them would be fine with this turn of events, but… "We're not real sure of the long term ramifications, you know, will Buffy live forever or will Angel die if Buffy does. It sounds like we were so cavalier, but we weren't, really, we…I…I'm sorry if this was wrong…I…" she looked up at Spike, tears threatening to fall.

Buffy looked between the girl and Angel. "Of course Tara. You did the right thing." She nodded at Angel. "Right?"

"Of course. Tara, I gave Buffy my soul a long time ago, you just made it official." He reached over and took her hand. "Thank you Tara. You don't know what you've done for me, for us."

Buffy smiled. "He's right Tara, you've done a wonderful thing for the both of us." Angel looked over at his mate, knowing from her voice that something wasn't right but also knowing now was not the time to confront her.

Tara wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned into Spike. "Oh, I am so happy right now. I don't even care that the sun will never come out again." She reached up and kissed Spike. "Isn't love just the most wonderful thing ever?"

Spike shook his head at the spell this woman had placed on him. She permeated him, she was everywhere and everything to him and he just rolled his eyes and laughed. "God, I am such a bitch for love, aye Peaches?"

Angel looked at his grand-childe, a look of surprise on his face. "It would appear boy. Guess we both are." He said quietly as he looked down at Buffy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Just a chapter or two left, thanks to all who have reviewd. Your commnts have been much appreciated! Sorry about the double '0' breaks, can't seem to get the ruler to work when I'm uploading, hope it isn't too confusing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Tara and Spike left, Angel turned to the slayer. "Okay, out with it. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Did you look outside? Did you see, do you remember the world that I have made?" She sat on the floor and hung her head in her hands. "I don't deserve to have you Angel. I don't deserve any of this."

"Please just stop the pity party. You did it. It's done. All we have is right now, this moment." He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you and we both deserve this." Despite the state of the world, Angel was feeling light, giddy almost. He smoothed Buffy's hair back and began to kiss her, small, feathery kisses on her face and neck. His tongue reaching out causing small shivers.

"Angel please." She pushed out of his arms.

He gave her an intense look. "What is it?"

"I can't, I mean just yesterday you were Angelus and now, here you are. I don't know, it just doesn't seem…"

"Doesn't seem what?" His voice was deceptively quiet. "Right? Do you feel that you should wait to make love to me because you fucked the demon yesterday?" He knew he was pushing her, this was all new to her, the fact that he was back. But he couldn't seem to stop himself. He needed to mark her, make her his. Wipe away all visages of that bastard Angelus. This was he woman, his lover, his mate and that asshole had tried to sully it. And he felt as if he hadn't been with her, well, for a year. He craved her, he had to be inside of her. He felt a jealous roar about to erupt and couldn't stop it

Buffy jumped at the sound, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. "Angel, no…it…it's not…" He was beside her in a flash, throwing her on the bed and jumping up to cower over her.

"So what Buffy? Do I have to butt fuck you to make you feel at home? Does the romance of it all leave you cold?" He sneered. "'Cause I can do all that he did and more."

"Please Angel, no. It isn't…." She couldn't finish because he had thrust his tongue in her mouth and pulled her skirt up, ripping her panties off and letting his fingers replace them.

She lay completely still, shocked at his actions, not sure how to react. Angel felt her go cold and was as shocked as she was by his actions. He pulled away from her, the look in his eyes telling her all he was feeling. "Gods Buffy, please forgive me. I…I'm so sorry, I don't…please, talk to me." She saw the tears in his eyes and placed a hand on his chest.

Her voice was sad as she began to speak. "Angel, it's not you, it's never you. I…for almost a year I've turned my heart off. I had to or else I think I would've gone mad. With him there was no love, no connection. Just sex, just obedience, just fear. I don't know how to change it back. In my head I know I love you, but I am so afraid that I can't love with my heart. What if it all died?" She was engulfed in his arm as she sobbed out her deepest fears.

"Baby, you could never not love. Look at all that you did because of your love for Giles and Willow, for Oz. Even for Cordelia. I know you Buffy, I know the capacity you have for love, for caring. And I also know all that Angelus put you through. And I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes. For you to know what I'm already am sure of."

She looked up at him through water-filled eyes. "And what's that?"

"That you love me as much as I love you. That you never stopped and that no matter what else happens in our lives, that will always be the one constant." He kissed her forehead and rolled onto his back, cradling her in his arms. "Sleep now, we have a lot to figure out and we need our rest to make the right decisions."

Buffy snuggled into his side and relaxed, the first time in almost a year that she felt even slightly at peace. "Okay, you're right as usual. Just don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Never again baby, never again." He kissed her one last time before he reached over and turned the light off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He felt as if he were in heaven. The feelings, the sensations, all leading…he wasn't sure where but he knew he wanted to go there. Buffy, her scent was everywhere. All over his body, he moaned as he felt her mouth engulf him. "Gods!" He roared and his eyes flew opened. Angel looked down to see his soul-mate with her head between his legs. If he wasn't in such a sexual overload, he would laugh. She looked up, a mischievous light in her eyes. He pulled her up by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" He gasped.

She giggled. "Thought it was pretty evident. 'Cause if you don't know, I guess I was doing it all wrong."

"Baby, what happened? I mean, after last night." His voice caught in his throat as he fought the desire to throw her on her back and thrust into her.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and just looked at you. At the real you. My Angel. Not the demon who's been my jailor for the past year, but you. And I love you. I never stopped. My fears took over, my fears and my guilt, and that is just something a slayer cannot allow. So," she rubbed her whole body against him, "I thought my life was over and that was fine, it's what I deserved. I never thought I'd have you again, but I do and I need to start my life, so I decided I'd better get back on the horse, asap."

He smiled at her words. "And I'm the horse?"

She ran her hand down his length. "Stallion by the feel of it." She giggled again as she threw her arms around him. "Claim me, make me yours."

"Oh baby, you don't have to ask twice." He pushed her onto her back and kissed his way down her body, stopping at certain points along the way to make keen with pleasure.

"Angel, pleeease." She begged. "I need you."

"You have me." He made his way to the juncture between her legs and smiled up at her with an evil glint. "I am going to make you scream baby."

She breathlessly smiled down at him. "Not fair, I should be able to do the same for you, don't you think?" She shimmied down his body, twisting so she could continue her original ministrations while he continued his.

"Gods, I love an enterprising woman." He caught his non-existent breath as she lapped at him, reveling in the sounds she was able to arouse in him. She almost screamed as Angel began his assault anew on her. She lost her momentum for a moment, lost in the excruciating pleasure he was giving her.

"Angel, I need you. Now!" She pleaded. Angel quickly pulled her pliable body up to meet him, spreading her legs apart before slowly entering her. "Angel, quick."

"No baby, slow. Slow and deep." He moved in her at a languid pace, something she was unused to but willing to endure. He kissed her softly, stopping in his movements occasionally to just enjoy the feel of her around him, pulling him in deeply. He lavished her with words of love, worshipping her body with his and telling her just how much he loved her. She felt tears start to form as she began her ascent. It was a slow building, Angel layering all the sensations on top of each other, bringing her to a peak she had never been on. Holding onto her as she felt herself begin to fall. She arched into him, her walls clenching sporadically, letting him know just how close she was. "Just let go baby, I won't let you fall." His voice was ragged, fastly losing control.

"Angel, Angel…I…oh gods…" The sheen on her body made her appear as if she was glowing and Angel relished all of it knowing he was the cause of her pleasure. He licked at her neck, the spot that was his. He gently bit into her, allowing the warm liquid to enter his mouth, pushing them both over the abyss. She screamed his name, the name she had been afraid to utter for the past year, the name she dreamt about, the name she never thought she'd be able to speak again. "Oh god Angel I love you. I love you more than life. Please, never stop loving me." She buried her face in his neck, tears flowing freely.

"Oh baby, I could never stop loving you, even in death. I chose this sweetheart, I chose you and I always will. You are my everything. Never doubt it." He gently took her chin in his hand and brought her face up to his, looking deeply into her eyes he smiled, that smile that always made her knees weak. "You are my life baby, always." He kissed her, taking her breath away. "Believe me?"

"Always." And he proceeded to show her just what vampire stamina was all about.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you won't go with us?" Giles asked his slayer. He had taken the return of Angel quite well. With Angelus being gone he and his loved ones were safe for the time being. But now, Buffy and Angel were telling him that they would not leave.

"I have to try to do something here Giles. I have to try to save what's left of the human race. This is all my doing and I have to…" she looked over at Angel, "to…at least try." Her voice became very weary, very sad.

Angel shook his head. "No, this is my fault. All of it. I knew Buffy was too young, but that didn't stop me from wanting her, from making love to her. And now, here we are. All paying for…"

"Oh, will you just shut up? All this self-flagellation is just a bit too much." Cordelia almost screamed. "She was seventeen and totally hot for you." She pointed at Buffy. "And you," she looked at Angel. "You were primed and ready to fire after what? Like 75 years? You had sex. Plain and simple. It was that Jenny Calendar," she turned to Giles, "sorry babe, but it was. Jenny Calendar kept this from all of us. Okay, so Buffy should've killed you. Been there, done that. But she didn't. Now you're back and we aren't gonna end up as the entertainment at your next monster mash." She rolled her eyes. "So please, just get over yourselves."

For the next few moments no one uttered a word and then Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I supposed my dear Cordelia has more than a point here. It's all water under the bridge. There is no reason you cannot join us. We all want to fix things my dear, but to stay here, well it's sheer foolishness."

Buffy took a deep breath. "I love you Giles. You are the father I never had. But I am still the slayer, and I still have to protect the innocent. I need to do this. Please understand." She pleaded.

"Very well then. As your watcher I cannot leave you." He turned and stopped Cordelia before she could utter a syllable, "No my love, I need to try as well, this is our home. I want you to leave with Oz and Willow. I need you to be safe."

"As if. Just what is your defect? You actually think I would leave you? And for a place with no malls? Think again mister. You're stuck with me." Cordelia's voice was a bit shaky, she wasn't into all the heroism crap, but she wouldn't, couldn't leave Giles. She had fallen in love with him and she would not give him up. "I won't go anywhere without you and that is that."

Tara moved in a bit closer to Spike and looked over at Willow, who nodded. "Well, Willow and I were looking through some ancient Sumarian texts, you know the ones Giles?" He nodded back at her. "Well, anyway," she took a deep breath and continued, "seems we may have figured out a way to maybe bring the sun back."

Willow picked up the rest of there plan. "Yeah, we just thought if we could bring the sun back, well gosh, how many vampires alone would be gone? You know? I mean, they're all outside, twenty-four, seven, right?" She looked at Oz, who smiled encouragement. "And I know there are at least what? A half dozen types of demons that are allergic to the sun? Right Angel?"

He smiled at the red-head. "Yeah, great research." She smiled back at him.

"So, don't you think we could make a dent in making things better?" She waited for Buffy's reply.

"I want you all safe. I don't want you risking your lives anymore because of what I did." She turned to Angel. "Don't you think they should get out of here?"

He shrugged. "I think it's up to them Buffy. They've all been though the same hell and I think it's their decision whether they stay and fight or go."

"So not the sort of help I needed here big guy."

"Sorry, it's how I feel babe. For the time being I think we should keep the status quo. I'm Angelus and you're my 'guests. This'll give us time to work out a plan safely. Once I'm out of here, once it's discovered I have my soul again I lose all the power I retained as Angelus. And right now his resources can be a huge help to us."

"Agreed." Giles nodded and turned to the two Wiccas. "The two of you need to show me this spell you have been working on. We need to regroup and reorganize." He turned back to Angel and Buffy. "The two of you need to get back to your life, for the time being at any rate."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel took in a deep breath of Buffy scent and smiled. He would never get tired of her smell and right now it was mixed with their combined sex and it was intoxicating. He smiled as he dug his face a little deeper into her hair.

"What are you smiling about?" She questioned him with a sleepy voice.

"How do you know I'm smiling?"

"I can feel it, feel you. And you are smiling really loud." She pushed her backside further into him, feeling his immediate response. "And you are really so easy." She giggled, reaching behind to let her fingers run along his length.

He hissed at the sensation. "It's been a long time between for me sweetheart, so I have a lot to make up for." His hand reached down to squeeze her backside as she kept up her rhythmic motion. "Umm, yeah…" he growled deep within his chest, "besides, we have to keep up appearances for the Angelus groupies. I think a week in bed with my mate wouldn't be amiss, do you?"

"No, not at all." She lifted her leg back over his hip to allow him access and moaned deeply as he swiftly entered her. "Angel…Angel…please…"

"Always baby." He grabbed her hips and pulled her tight to him as he began to thrust in and out of her, losing all cohesive thought, her name becoming his mantra.

Much later, Buffy lay on Angel's chest, her hand drawing small circles. "Are we doing the right thing? Staying here?"

He stilled her hand with his so he could think. "We're doing what we need to do, sweetheart. Neither you nor I could live with ourselves if we ran away, you know that. As for the others, they've never backed down from a fight and they won't start now. I think it's as much for Xander and all the other loved ones that they've lost as it is for themselves. Or for you. Someone has to make a stand and it might as well be us." He looked down into her eyes, "We started this baby and we have to try to finish it."

She nodded. "You're right, we have to finish it." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, satisfied with his answer and sure in their decision.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spike stifled a groan as he watched Tara rise naked from their bed to relight a candle that had gone out. She turned and smiled at him. "I love to make love to you by candle light, your skin…it shimmers like alabaster." She lowered her head, embarrassed by her admission.

He growled as he reached for her. "Baby, I love that you love my body. Never be ashamed to tell me." His hands traced over her curves. "Because I love every inch of yours. The fullness of your breast, your dusty rose-colored nipples, do you know they were a light pink when we first made love? They've turned a rich, deep dusty rose and they've gotten larger, delicious, mmm..." he nipped at one lightly with his teeth as he felt the heat of her blush, "I adore the swell of your hips, so full, the body of a woman, a real woman." His fingertips ran down the length of her thigh tuning back up the inside, coming to stop at her juncture. "Oh baby, I love all of you, so perfect." His hand began to move in her. Tara's breathing became labored as she felt him, listened to his voice, believing his words.

"You really think I'm beautiful. You really love my body." It was a statement, not a question, her voice was deep with passion.

"Baby. You are a goddess, mother earth. All things sensual and sexual. I have never felt this way Tara." A deep moan escaped his throat as his tongue began its downward journey.

Tara shivered as her body arched into her lover. "Spike…oh goddess…Spike." she gasped and her hands went to his head, her fingers convulsing in his scalp. "You make me feel beautiful." She said breathlessly.

Spike lifted his head and he came back up to look into her eyes. "Princess, you are beautiful. You're the stuff artists wet dreams are made of." He spread her legs and entered her, unable to wait any longer. "And you are mine. I did nothing to deserve you but I will keep you for as long as you'll have me." He began to move into her, his voice losing control. "Mine, mine…"

Tara wrapped her legs around his hips, her fingers clawing at him, "Yours…yours…always yours." Her breath was coming in hard gasps as Spike brought her closer to the edge. He moved faster, deeper as she came hard. "Gods! I love you!" His thrust became erratic as he followed her, falling onto her, he rolled onto his back bringing her with him. "I love you." He repeated softly.

Finally finding her voice Tara whispered into his neck. "And I love you, with my whole heart Spike. My whole life." She held a hand to her abdomen. "I love you and I love that you are in me. I will stay in any kind of world with you for any amount of time that the gods and goddesses give us."

He lifted himself up on his elbows to look down at her. "Baby, we will be together for a very long time and I will always be in you, with you. I am yours here or anywhere. Do you trust me baby, do you believe me?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I will always believe in you."

"Then believe this. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, to keep you safe. If you want to stay here, I'll fight the entire world if you ask me to. You've given me life Tara, you are my life." He took her face in his hands. "Do you believe me baby?"

Her breath shook as the intense emotions wracked her body. "I never knew I could feel like this Spike and it's because of you. I believe you. I will always believe you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia ran her hands down Giles' chest, a whisper light touch that he was so familiar with. "Baby girl, we really should get up and get back to working on that spell the girls discovered." He sighed as her hands continued their journey down his body.

"Well," she whispered huskily, "I think that spell has probably been around centuries so another hour or two won't really matter, don't you agree?" She began to nibble on his chest, sending shivers throughout his body and causing the reaction she had been waiting for. He laughed and pushed her onto her back.

"I suppose an hour or two will be alright in the whole scheme of things." Giles looked down on the face of the young woman who had become his salvation. Her straight forward look at life, her enjoyment and pleasure at the things she use to take for granted. Her growth. And the love she had lavished on him. Yes, she had made this world bearable. She allowed him to wake every morning in her arms and be able to face a new day.

She didn't recognize the look on his face. "What? Come on, we only have a couple of hours, remember? Let's get to it." She giggled, trying to lighten his mood.

"Oh sweet, I do love you so." He kissed her deeply and Cordelia was unable to move. It was the first time he had told her that. She felt it, she had a deep knowledge that he did love her. But she had been unable to push him, to ask him what his feelings were. The fact that he came to their bed every night, the fact that he regarded all things with her in mind, it had been enough. But this.

She pushed him away to look at him into his eyes. "Say it again." Her voice was almost a whisper.

He smiled, "I Rupert Giles, do love you, Cordelia Chase with all my being. I think I would have most certainly perished without you. And I plan on spending the rest of my days showing you just how much you are loved and cherished." He lowered his mouth to her breast, sucking and nipping at her erect nipples. His tongue began the now familiar quest that took him to her core as he opened her legs, allowing himself the pleasure of tasting all her delights.

Cordelia arched her back, trying to keep the tears from escaping. He loved her, he really loved her. It wasn't guilt, or complacency, or sex. It was love. "Giles," she moaned deeply. "Oh god Giles, please. I need you inside. Please." She was begging and he smiled at the sounds coming from her.

"Whatever you want my love." He brought himself up and positioned himself between her legs, reaching for the box of condoms on the nightstand. Her hand stopped him. "Baby?" He questioned her.

"No, I want to feel all of you. I don't care what happens. I love you and I want all of you. Please."

Giles took a shaky breath, knowing what the consequences might be and was amazed that he didn't really mind. "Are you sure you are ready for what might happen? And in this world Cordelia, are you ready for that?"

"Mmmm, I want all of you. This is our world, we've chosen to stay and we have to live in it, I am not putting anything on hold on the off chance that things may get better. I want a real life with you. I want your babies. I want to show you just how ready I am to love you for always." She wrapped her legs around his waist, guiding him into her and he followed. And then he realized he would always follow this young woman, to the ends of the earth or to any alternate dimension they may inhabit. He loved her and there was really nothing else to consider as he lost himself inside of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, the decision has been made I suppose." Willow lay in Oz's arms and ran her fingers over his hand. "Are you sure? We could start a safe, new life somewhere else. Are you sure? I mean, we might…we could…do you know what I mean?"

Oz chuckled. "What about you? Are you sure? I'll go wherever you want to go. Or wherever you want to stay. This is our home Will. It was taken from us. Maybe it was because of Buffy, maybe not. Maybe it would've happened anyway. Everyone thinks it was all her fault, but what if…what if this was all meant to be? What if Buffy did what would've happened anyway? Or what if not? And what does it matter? Here is where we are." He sat up on his haunches and looked down at his lover. "What do you want? I'll do what you want. My life is you."

"Boy, you sure made up for all the monosyllable conversations we've ever had with that little speech." She giggled. "I don't want to leave here. Besides you, everyone I love is here, everyone who loves me. It was my home, but will it ever be our home again? I'm scared Oz. Will I ever not be scared?"

"I don't know babe. We can try. That's all we can do I guess."

"Okay, so we stay and we fight then. We fight to get our home back." She kneeled forward and kissed him. "Sealed with a kiss. We stay."

He pushed Willow back onto the bed and gave her a wicked smile. "Sealed with a kiss and any other bodily fluids you'd like to share."

Willow giggled again. "You are so bad. I think you've been hanging out with Spike a little too much."

"Ummm…maybe." He began his nightly ritual of worshipping her body. He loved her body almost as much as he loved her. "Or maybe he's been hanging out with me a little too much."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Here's the last chapter, not sure I'm satisfied with it, but just don't know where else to take it. And many thanks to those of you who commented on my work, it helped!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, so once the ritual begins both of you," Willow turned to Angel and Spike, "will have to stay inside." Buffy and Cordelia continued to paint the symbols from the text on the Wiccas bodies. Giles had wanted to do it himself, but Cordelia had put a stop to that.

"Umm, I think not. They need these little squiggly lines all over and you are not getting near another woman's naked body. Are we clear?" She stood with her hands on her hips and Giles fought for all he was worth to keep from laughing.

But Spike and Oz were in total agreement with Cordelia for once. "I can't say I wouldn't rip your head off Rupes if you came near Tara with her clothes off." He turned to Oz. "Am I right?"

Oz shrugged. "Well, if I had a preference…"

"Fine, but this has no sexual connotations, this is for a very complex spell." He looked to Tara and Willow. "You do understand?" He was starting to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Of course." Tara defended the watcher, she turned to the two younger men. "This is to save the world and you're concerned with Giles seeing our breasts? He knows the text better than anyone. I mean if there are any inconsistencies in the transfer…"

Willow saw Spike's jaw tighten and Cordelia's eyes get all squinty so she spoke up. "Alright, a compromise. Giles will do our backs and arms while Buffy and Cordelia watch so they can get the hang of it and then they can do our fronts." She smiled at her problem solving skills. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yes my dear, sounds like a very good plan." Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are we all in agreement then?"

Spike went to Tara. "Love, it's just that…hey! Put a towel over her bum there."

"Spike, really, you know what we are doing here is of the utmost importance and you just have to relax." She turned to Giles as Cordelia returned with two very large bath towels. "Well then, let's get started."

Willow looked over at the watcher as he prepared to begin. "Hey, who's gonna paint Giles?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ritual was long and difficult, but with Giles, Willow and Tara conducting the spell and Buffy standing guard, it went off without too many problems. The one thing no one expected was the fact that once the sun made its' reappearance the earth would make its' orbit in record time, twelve minutes to be exact. Which gave demons world wide little time if any to move out of its' path. It took almost a month for it to settle on its' proper course.

It had been just over a year since the sun had returned. The ritual had set a series of events in place that would change life as they had known it for the whole previous year. Once the sun had made it reappearance the earth made its' orbit in record time, twelve minutes to be exact, which gave demons world wide little time, if any, to move out of it's path. It took almost a month for the planet to settle on its' proper course, and when it had at least half the demon population had perished with the unexpected dawn and as the sun rose the rift in the world began to repair. The sun had begun to heal the gaping wound in the sky and it stopped the constant influx of new demons. The human population was still greatly diminished, but at least there was hope and fractions of fighters began to pop up all over the world. There were still plenty of demons to battle, but at least humans had a good chance and were taking their world back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy stood in the shade of the roof top overhang and watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She would never take this miracle for granted again. Angel's arms wound around her waist pulling her close to his body. He kissed her neck and took in her scent. "Mine."

She chuckled. "My, aren't we feeling primitive today. Must be all that cave man sex last night." She twisted around in his arms to look up at his face. His beautiful face. Mine, she thought to herself.

"Mmmm, must be."

She sighed against his neck. "I will never get tired of being in your arms." Buffy turned back around to look out at the sky. "And I will never again complain about the sun coming through my window too early in the morning."

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" She turned to look at her lover, her husband as far as she was concerned.

"Living the high life in Sunnydale?" He smiled down at her.

"You know what I'm talking about. This bizarro world, fighting the good fight everyday and loving each other every night." She twisted around in Angel's arms again and faced him. "Are you happy with me baby?"

He held her tightly and chuckled. "How could you even question that? You are my everything sweetheart. I can't imagine my life without you, here or in the old world. And in the old world I don't think we could've been together. Too many things would've kept us apart." Angel rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I may be the most selfish bastard in the world, but I would not trade a single day here with you for ever going back there Buffy." She felt him shrug. "Do you think less of me because of that?"

Buffy couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Oh my god, I feel that same way every single day. I was just too ashamed to ever verbalize it." She burrowed deeper into his arms. "You are more important to me than anything, ever. Guess that means we'll never get to heaven, but I can live with it 'cause every time we make love, every time I wake up in your arms, everyday I'm with you," she took a deep breath of his scent, "well, I'm already in heaven."

Angel bent down and took her lips with his, kissing her deeply. "For me too baby, for me too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
